Their Happily Ever After (or at least what I wish happened)
by Emlee17
Summary: Set 3 months after Katie's kidnapping. For the purpose of this story, Michaela and Sully had another baby 2 years after Katie.
1. Chapter 1

Their Happily Ever After

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful morning at the homestead. Michaela stretched and smiled as Sully crooned, "Mornin' beautiful! Time to wake up!" He bent down and softly brushed his lips across her forehead, causing goosebumps to appear on her skin, then sauntered out of the room and back downstairs. Michaela slowly opened her eyes. The bright September sunshine streamed into the room, lighting it up. The songbirds sang, but as Michaela listened, she found something even sweeter: the giggles of her girls. Michaela sighed. She hadn't felt this great in weeks, months even, but then again, she hadn't slept through the whole night in months either, as she had last night and the night before.

In the three months that followed Katie's kidnapping, she would wake up every night, crying and calling for her or Sully, which would, in turn, wake up her little sister. They would both only be consoled after being rocked and held the rest of the night. Sully and Michaela had spent many sleepless nights in their rocking chairs. Michaela hoped they had finally through that awful stage.

She sat up and stepped out of bed. As she went about her usual morning routine, the smell of bacon drifted up the stairs, and the sound of playful laughter reached her ears. She couldn't help but smile. She loved her kids, they were everything to her, but they were growing up so fast. She couldn't even believe it. It seemed like it was yesterday when she arrived in Colorado Springs and the children came to live with her, but now, the years had gone by and Matthew was 26, was married and even had a baby on the way. About six months after Colleen's wedding, Mabel, a young widow was passing through on the train. She had a young daughter, Anna Rose, about the same age as Katie. She was exhausted and famished, and that led to her collapsing at the train station boardwalk. Luckily, Matthew was there and caught her before she hit the ground. It was love at first sight. They were married shortly after. Now, they lived just a few miles from the homestead, and of course, Michaela and Sully were delighted to have one, almost two grandchildren close by.

Colleen was 22 and was living in Philadelphia with Andrew, getting her medical degree. She would graduate at the beginning of May. They had a four-month-old baby boy named Benjamin, and Michaela couldn't wait to finally hold him when Christmas-time came. Brian was now 17 and Dorothy had gotten him an apprenticing job working at a newspaper in Denver. He was ecstatic about the amazing opportunity he had. Katie was 5 now. She was already so grown up for her age. She was just barely adjusting back to daily life after being kidnapped. She looked exactly like Michaela, but with Sully's piercing blue eyes and curly blond hair. Also from her father, she inherited an incredible way with animals. Even at her young age, it seemed like animals would flock to her. She was quite shy and quiet until you really got to know her, but she was so kind and compassionate. Three years after Katie was born, Brooke Etta came along. When she was born, Sully was surprised to see that her features resembled his mother, Etta. Hence her middle name. Although her looks came from Sully's side of the family, her dark auburn hair and the personality that came with it, were from Michaela. Even at the young age of two, she was wild and talkative and so full of life and did not have one shy bone in her body. She was a little daredevil, and someone always had to keep an eye on her, or else she would get into all sorts of trouble. Michaela smiled as she thought about her family. She was blessed that they were so wonderful.

Michaela finished getting dressed and doing her hair and walked down the stairs. Sully was setting the table and the delicious aroma of breakfast filled her nose. The girls were playing with their dollies in the parlor. When they saw her, they broke away from their game and ran to her and wrapped their arms around her. "Mommy!", Katie yelled. Michaela reached down and wrapped each one in a special hug that only mothers could give. She picked up her sweet Brooke, grabbed Katie's petite hand and walked towards the table. "I sure love my girls!" Michaela said.

"Let's eat!" announced Sully. Michaela was starving! A few minutes into breakfast Sully said, "So I was a-thinkin', that today after your day at the clinic is over, that maybe we could have a picnic with Matthew and Mabel and Anna Rose. I know that Mabel would love to talk to you and well, you know Matthew needs some man time since he has a houseful of girls!"

"Does that mean I get to play with my best friend Rosie!" yelled Katie. Katie and Brooke were the only ones whom Anna Rose would allow to call her Rosie.

"Ya! Pway wif Wosie!" echoed Brooke. She loved to repeat anything her older sister said.

"It sure does, my girls!" answered Sully.

And so on that beautiful afternoon in September, the Sully families set off to a perfect meadow in which to have their picnic.

"This is the perfect place!" exclaimed Michaela as Sully pulled their wagon to a stop. Matthew pulled his wagon alongside them and set his brake. Sully jumped from the wagon and helped the girls down. Matthew did the same for Anna Rose and they were quickly off on one of their adventures; Katie and Anna Rose in the front and Brooke toddling as fast as she could behind them.

"Don't go too far!" A tired Mabel warned. She slowly stood to her feet and extended her arms down to Matthew so that he could help her down. Matthew carefully lifted her down and held onto her until she found her balance on the uneven ground. In the meantime, Sully had helped Michaela down and she was already spreading out their large picnic blanket. Mabel started waddling over to the blanket. Matthew quickly grabbed their picnic baskets and followed her. He set them down on the edge of the blanket and then assisted Mabel to settle on the ground. Michaela pulled food aplenty out of the wicker baskets and then called the girls in to eat.

When they had finished eating, Matthew and Sully decided to take a walk, and the girls went to pick wildflowers. Michaela and a very pregnant Mabel were the only ones remaining on the blanket.

"How have you been feeling since our last appointment?" the doctor in Michaela asked.

Mabel began to talk but then had to pause and take a calming breath. She wiped away a tear as it fell from the corner of her eye. "I am so ready to have this baby already! My emotions are all over the place and I swear I can't stretch anymore! I never got this big with Anna. She was so little. I fear this one will be a big one."

"I remember the feeling well." Michaela laughed.

Eventually, the girls returned and so did the men. They made quick work of packing up the remaining food. After which, Mattew grabbed Mabel's hand and helped her up. Sully did the same with Michaela. Suddenly, Michaela felt lightheaded and dizzy and she sank gracefully back to the ground as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Lucky for her, Sully had a quick reaction time and caught her before she could hit her head. Michaela moaned and tried to open her eyes. She heard Sully's frantic voice and felt his hands cradle her head.

"Ma!" Katie cried.

" Mama." Brooke whimpered. Sully's hair tickled her face as he leaned over her.

"Michaela honey, are you okay?! Michaela, open your eyes sweetheart." he coaxed.

"Come one, Ma. Open your eyes!" Matthew exclaimed.

"Michaela. Listen to me. You gotta open your eyes" Sully said softly. Michaela finally succeeded and forced her eyes open. It took a minute for the world to stop spinning.

"I'm fine," she said and sat up. "I must have just stood up too fast is all."

"Are you sure?" asked Sully.

"Yes, let's just go home."

A couple of mornings later, Michaela woke up nauseous and with a pounding headache. When Sully came in to wake her up, he noticed her pale face. "Michaela, you don't look so good. Why don't you stay home today?"

"I'm okay, Sully. I really am." She sat up and turned a lovely shade of green. Sully quickly reached for the chamber pot under the bed. She leaned over and gagged before losing the entire contents of her stomach. After she had rinsed her mouth, Sully helped her get back into bed.

"You just rest. I'll take care of everything."

"But the girls, and ... and my clinic." She stammered.

"Michaela..." Sully sighed. "Don't worry about anything." He kissed her cheek and then walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

The next day, even though she still wasn't feeling well, she went into the clinic. She felt sick all day and so it dragged on. For lunch that day, she met up with Dorothy at Grace's Cafe. "Michaela, aren't you gonna eat anything?" asked Dorothy.

"No, I couldn't eat a thing!" replied Michaela. "I'll just stick with my tea"

"What's wrong? You look kind of pale and you don't have that spark in your eyes."

"I just haven't been feeling very well for a few days."

"How about I be the doctor for a minute. What are your symptoms?" Dorothy took a big bite of her meatloaf. Michaela felt sick just watching her eat.

"Well, last week, I must have just stood up too fast, and I fainted." Dorothy almost choked on her meatloaf. She hurriedly finished chewing and swallowed.

"You what?!"

"It wasn't a big deal, I didn't hit my head or anything! Then I am always nauseous and my head feels like it is going to explode. And I am just fatigued and have no energy at all."

"That's easy!" exclaimed Dorothy. "I know what is wrong with you!"

"Oh, you do?" said Michaela sarcastically.

"You're pregnant," she said matter of factly.

"Am not! I couldn't be! Let's talk about something else."

"Ok," said Dorothy, "But I bet you are." Then she started talking about the article she was writing. And so after lunch when Michaela returned to the clinic to finish her day, she couldn't concentrate on anything, because in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but wonder if she really could be with child.

Later that night, as Michaela and Sully were lying in bed, Michaela was deep in thought. She was laying on her back looking up at the ceiling. Come to think of it, she couldn't remember when her last monthly was. She thought and thought, but she still couldn't remember. She did recall, however, that she had felt mildly sick a few times over the last couple of weeks, but had just played it off on the fact that she was still recovering from Katie's kidnapping. Plus she had been so fatigued, but that was just lack of sleep. Or was it? Sully, noticing his wife consciously picking her brain, asked "Penny for your thoughts?" When she didn't reply, he tried again. "Michaela?"

"Hmmm," she said.

"What ya thinkin' 'bout?"

"Mmm, nothing much." Then she rolled over on her side and promptly fell asleep. Sully too rolled over, but he couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

A week passed, and Sully became increasingly worried about Michaela. She was always tired and pale and had dark circles under her eyes. She wouldn't eat and was very withdrawn. Even Katie and Brooke became worried about her. "Is mommy sick?" they asked.

"No, I am sure she is fine!" he said with a smile on his face, although deep inside he knew something was wrong. Finally one morning, after seeing her flee out the back door holding her mouth, he snapped. He quickly followed her. When he reached her, he held her hair back and gently rubbed her back while she finished heaving. "I haven't been able to keep anything down." she cried. "They're just dry heaves." When she was done, he wrapped her in his powerful arms and held her tight. She looked up, and he saw that look in her eyes, and she began to sob. She looked away and buried her head in his chest. Gently he rocked her until her crying subsided. Then he picked her up and carried her under the big oak tree in front of their home. He sat down and put her on his lap. He leaned against the tree and Michaela sagged against him. "What's wrong baby?" he asked soothingly.

"I...I don't know." She stammered. "I have a…a suspicion, but I just don't know if it is possible."

"What do you suspect?"

"Well, it could be a…a baby?

"A baby!" laughed Sully. "Why is that a bad thing?"

"Well, it's not, I just feel like I'm too old to have another baby! I mean I'm almost 44 and I am a Grandma! I have two... almost three grandchildren! Grandma's don't have babies! I thought I was old when I had Brooke, and that was two years ago! If I am pregnant, the baby will have nieces and nephews older than it! I didn't think that I could carry another baby after the miscarriage. But then we had Brooke, and after her, I definitely thought I was done! The older a woman gets there is a greater chance of miscarrying. And I couldn't bear it if I lost another baby, Sully. I couldn't!" she sobbed. "And... What will people think?"

"Michaela." consoled Sully, "First of all, our grandchildren aren't biologically ours, and although we love them like they were, we have a long time before we actually have our own biological grandchildren. I mean Katie is only five. Second of all, I am sure everything will be fine! I heard that Dr. Bernard is coming through Colorado Springs in a few days. Maybe he could take a look at you. I just can't believe it! A baby!" Sully expressed joyfully. Michaela tried to smile and wiped her eyes, but she was too worried to try to share his joy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A few days later when Dr. Bernard came through, Michaela asked him to stop by her clinic. At two o'clock, he knocked on the clinic door. A wave of anxiety washed over her, and her stomach threatened to spew the dry piece of toast she had managed to keep down thus far all over the floor. She was tempted not to open it, but she did. "Dr. Quinn! To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well... I need you to confirm my...uh...my pregnancy."

"You're what!" he exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

"Well, I think so. I was quite surprised myself, so I am not positive. That is why I asked for your opinion."

"Ok, tell me your symptoms from the beginning."

"I should probably start before that."

"Okay. Go ahead." She commenced to tell him the story of Katie's kidnapping and the ordeal she was put through. "You have been through quite some trauma. It is no wonder you are feeling rather apprehensive. Let's begin. Shall we."

It took Dr. Bernard twenty minutes to complete his full examination. "You were right, Dr. Quinn. You are pregnant," he said after he helped her to sit up.

"I am..." she said, downcast. "But what about all I've been through? Is it okay? Will I be able to carry to term?"

"Dr. Quinn. Stop worrying. I believe you are about eight weeks along, so you conceived after the trouble with your daughter. You are perfectly healthy, and as far as I can tell, so is your little one. Now go home, celebrate with your family, and stop fretting."

When this pregnancy was just a possibility, she had let her fears and insecurities cover the excitement and joy, but now that it was confirmed and she had been assured that everything was fine, she was ecstatic! "I'm gonna be a mother again!" she thought. She gave Dr. Bernard a hug and escorted him out of the clinic. She turned around and leaned her back against the door. A huge smile broke across her face. Although she did still have some concerns, her qualms about the pregnancy had settled.

The rest of the day passed with a blur, and Michaela's thoughts ran wild with to-do lists, and names and possibilities. She couldn't wait to share the news with Sully. At five, after she was finished with her clinic duties, she grabbed her things and cantered Flash home as fast as she thought was safe. She arrived home in a trail of dust and swishing skirts and she promptly leaped off Flash and ran into the house. She was bursting with excitement. She found Sully in the parlor laying flat on his stomach with the two girls, playing with their baby dolls on the floor. She could hardly contain herself as she said, "Sully, I have something to tell you!" He rolled over and sat up. Michaela's face was aglow, and her eyes twinkled with excitement and joy. Guessing what she was going to say, he jumped up and ran to Michaela and spun her around. Katie and Brooke, although not entirely sure what the excitement was all about, joined in with the celebration.

The rest of September and half of October drug on for Michaela. The first couple of months of her pregnancy were very rough. Most days, she rarely left the house. With her past pregnancies, she never suffered from morning sickness. But this pregnancy was making up for all the others. All of the other symptoms of her pregnancy seemed heightened also. The fatigue, moodiness, cramping.

On a day that Michaela was feeling well enough to go into the clinic, she decided to meet up with Sully for lunch. "Dr. Mike! Good to see you!" exclaimed Grace. Sully led Michaela over to a table. People started to gather around.

"Say, Dr. Mike..." began Loren. "We ain't seen you around here very much lately. Is something going on?"

"Yes." the reverend broke in. "Is everything alright?" Michaela looked over to Sully. He gave a nod.

"Well, actually...Um...We're expecting another baby!" Michaela said.

"See I told you!" declared Dorothy.

"Congratulations!" the Reverend said.

"What's goin' on?" asked Jake as he sauntered over to the cafe.

"Dr. Mike's gonna have another baby!" Grace excitedly yelled. People from all over town heard Grace's yell, and soon the crowd was clapping.

Matthew was also excited that he would have another sibling only a few months younger than his own child. Michaela had decided to keep the pregnancy from Brian and Colleen so as not to worry them. They would find out when they came home for Christmas. And Michaela was sure that they would be very surprised.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

About six months after Colleen and Andrew's wedding, Grace and Robert E. had a baby girl. They named her Nadine, which means Hope. Katie and Brooke loved to play with Nadine. Because Michaela had been feeling so poorly lately, and Mabel was so heavily pregnant, Grace had offered for the girls to go to her house when Michaela was having a particularly rough day. Grace had hired quite a few people to help out and so that is why she was able to watch over her goddaughters. Besides, they loved to "help" Grace at the cafe too. On one dreary late October afternoon, Sully was out hunting, and her two girls were playing at Grace's house. Michaela was sitting in her rocking chair knitting a baby blanket when she heard the thunder of hoofbeats approaching. She got up and went to the door to see what all the commotion was. It was Matthew. He was just barely in earshot when he yelled, "Ma, come quick! It's time! The baby's coming!"

"Ok!" Michaela answered as he pulled his horse to a stop in front of the house. "Hook the wagon while I grab a few things." Matthew jumped off of his horse and ran into the barn to hook the horse to the wagon. Michaela quickly grabbed her pre-packed bag and threw it in the back of the wagon with the other stuff that she had previously put there in preparation for the delivery. Matthew tied his horse to the back of the wagon and helped Michaela up onto the seat. Matthew took his place at the driver's spot and they were off at a gallop for his house. Her stomach rolled and threatened to launch what food she was able to keep down that day out. She took a deep breath and soon it settled. Today was not the day to be sick. She had a baby to deliver after all. It only took them a few minutes to arrive. Matthew jumped from the wagon and started to run into the house. "Matthew!" Michaela yelled. Matthew stopped and turned. "Calm down, she is going to be fine. It is still going to be a while. Now come help me down and unload this stuff.

"Sorry, Ma," Matthew said sheepishly. "I am just so excited!" He walked back to the wagon and helped her down.

"I'll go on ahead, bring this stuff in for me please," Michaela said. When she entered the house, she found Mabel in her bedroom in a nightgown, cradling her large belly and pacing the room. Mabel moaned and braced her hands on the dresser. Michaela asked, "How're you holding up sweetheart?" Michaela walked over to her and began to rub large circles on her back, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

"I'm okay," Mabel answered once the contraction seized, "I am just ready to have this baby already!"

"Let's get you checked out." After her examination, Michaela knew that this was going to be a long and arduous labor. She left the room and went to talk to Matthew. She gave him a list to complete to help pass the time. He was to chop wood, and boil some water, and work on other things to keep him busy. A few hours passed and Mabel's labor still dragged on. Sully came over to make sure everything was okay and to help keep Matthew's mind occupied. By midnight Mabel had been in labor for 12 hours and still, she had a ways to go. Michaela helped Mabel relax and breathe through the contractions by rubbing her back and talking to her. Matthew couldn't stand being outside for another minute and so he came in and took over for a very exhausted Michaela. He embraced Mabel and they danced and swayed back and forth. When Michaela was confident that everything was good, she left the room in search of Sully. She found him outside doing the barn chores. "How is she doing?" he asked when he saw her. Michaela settled herself on a straw bale.

"She still has a ways to go, but she is handling it pretty well, Matthew just came and took over for me."

"What about you? You look exhausted."

"I am. It is hard work and my back is killing me." Sully stopped milking the cow, stood up, went behind her and started giving her a back rub. "Oooh, that feels good." When he was finished, Michaela stood up. She was amazed at how much better she felt. Sully stepped forward and pulled her flush to him. He placed his hands on her abdomen, cradling the small swell of her midsection. "I better go back in and check on her." Sully released her. She turned around and gave him a quick kiss before exiting the barn and reentering the house.

The rest of the night passed slowly as Mabel labored. Michaela and Matthew switched on and off, making her comfortable. Finally, Mabel was ready to push at around four o'clock in the morning. At half-past five, a very large, squalling baby boy was born. Michaela quickly placed him on his exhausted mother's chest and put a warm towel over him. "It's a boy!" She yelled to Matthew and Sully, who were outside the door. "Give me a minute to get everything ready and then you can come in." Michaela cut the cord and spent a couple of minutes cleaning up. When everything was ready, she told Matthew that it was okay for him to come in. He burst through the door and kneeled down by the bedside.

"Just look at him!" He said. He had stopped crying and was now looking around at all of his new surroundings. Michaela left the room to give them some time together. She was so tired and she could hardly move. After a few minutes, she went back into the room, gave the baby a bath and dressed him in warm clothes. She gave him back to Mabel to nurse and after he did, they both fell fast asleep with Matthew laying next to them on the bed. Michaela and Sully both retired into the guest bedroom to catch a few hours of sleep before they had to get up again. Michaela woke up to an empty bed at about eight. She heaved herself out of bed and went into Mabel and Matthew's room. They were both coddling their new son.

"Mornin' Ma!" Matthew said.

"Matthew, why don't you take that little man outside with Sully while I get Mabel a bath?"

"Sure Ma" He replied. Michaela drew a bath and helped Mabel get settled. When she was done, she tucked Mabel back into bed and ordered her to rest. She slept for about 2 hours until Anna Rose, Katie and Brooke arrived. Anna Rose was so excited! Michaela helped all three of them hold the new baby. He fell fast asleep. The girls were sent to play outside so that Matthew and Mabel could get some more sleep. Michaela gladly took the sound asleep baby and held her grandson close. The feel of a newborn in her arms brought tears to her eyes and she placed a hand on her growing stomach where her own little baby was growing. "I can't wait to meet you, little one." She whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next week passed and Michaela's morning sickness raged on. When she felt well enough, she would spend a few hours working in the clinic. Sully always made sure that she was taking care of herself and not working too much. She also spent quite a lot of time at Matthew's house, cuddling her new grandson and taking care of Anna Rose, so as that Mabel could have some time to herself. The baby was given the name Thomas Henry. The three girls loved to hold and kiss Baby Tommy and they fell in love very quickly. Katie and Brooke had still not been told about Michaela's pregnancy and they had not figured it out. Finally, the decision was made that it was time for them to be told of their new sibling. Michaela and Sully sat them down to the table one night and announced to them that in several months, they would have a new brother or sister. They were so excited and they jumped and squealed and they were so riled up, that they had a hard time falling asleep that night. When Michaela tucked them in, they both insisted on rubbing her little bump and laying their head on it. The rest of October passed. Halfway through November, Michaela's morning sickness ceased, and Michaela started to feel like her own self again.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Sully said one morning. Michaela gasped and turned to face Sully who was leaning against the door to their bedroom.

"How long have you been there?" Michaela asked.

"Long enough to see you fret about the weight you've put on." Sully had ascended the stairs to wake Michaela, only to find her examining and critiquing herself in front of the mirror. After shutting the door, he quickly strode across the room and encircled her in his arms from behind, his hands taking their normal position, splayed across her burgeoning abdomen.

"I'm not beautiful. I'm fat."

"Michaela," he said quietly as he buried his face into her neck. "You are absolutely stunning. Every time I look at you, I fall more in love. You are sacrificing your body for our baby... For me... And that makes you even more amazing." Michaela craned her neck as Sully laid kiss after gentle kiss on the tender flesh of her neck before turning her around and finding her lips. Michaela melted against him. Suddenly their door banged open. Michaela gasped and they split apart.

"Ewww!" Brooke exclaimed, "Dey kissin'"

"Of course they's kissin'," came the voice of Katie, "They always do that. That's why we ain't 'posed to come in 'fore knockin'. That right, Pa?"

"Michaela and Sully burst out laughing. "Yes, sweetheart. That's why you should always knock. Now come here." Katie and Brooke gleefully ran across the room and climbed up on the bed. Sully smiled as they jumped up and down, their giggles filling his heart with joy.

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. The Sully family was excited because that meant that Christmas was just around the corner and that meant that the whole family would be reunited again. Baby Tommy was growing like a weed, as was Michaela's stomach. She was only four months along, but already she had to send in her dresses to have them altered. Thanksgiving passed, and at last, it was the first of December. They had recently had several large snowstorms and now feet of snow lay piled high on the ground and on the rooftops. During this particular day, Michaela was at the clinic sorting medicines. She suddenly heard horse hooves thunder and then banging on the door. "Ma!" a voice yelled. Michaela hurried to the door. When she opened it, a very ruffled and distressed Mabel stood before her. She had the baby in her arms. His cheeks were bright red and he was clumsily wrapped in a blanket and was screaming. Anna Rose was also tucked in a blanket in the wagon and she too was crying.

Mabel didn't even have a shawl on. She was crying hysterically. "It's Matthew!" She sobbed. "He was fixing a leak on our roof and must have hit an icy patch. He fell!" Michaela leapt into action. A group of people had gathered in front of the clinic. She yelled at Grace to take the baby and Dorothy to grab Anna Rose. They grabbed them and brought them into the clinic.

"Get them warm." She commanded. She snatched her medical bag and a blanket and jumped into the wagon with her. On her way out, she yelled at Dorothy to watch her girls and for someone to run out to the old reservation land, where Cloud Dancing lived, to get Sully. She threw the blanket to Mabel and smacked the horses on and they took off. On the way, Mabel explained that she had dragged him into the house out of the cold and threw a blanket over him to keep him warm. He was not conscious and she didn't know how bad he was hurt. They arrived at the house. Michaela shoved the reins into Mabel's hands and jumped from the wagon before it was completely stopped. She groaned and cradled her stomach as she hit the ground and stumbled, but she recovered quickly and took off at a run for the door. She shoved it open and knelt down by Matthew. She uncovered him and quickly assessed his outward appearance. His injuries were worse than she thought. He had several gashes on his head along with several goose eggs. His foot was laying at a weird angle, as was his wrist. She opened her medical bag and pulled out some bandages. She pressed them to the gashes. Mabel burst through the door. Her nutmeg colored hair was tangled and her dress was disheveled. She took a deep breath and said, "What do you want me to do?"

"Start a fire and get some water boiling." She rushed over to the stove to complete the order. They had to wait to move him until Sully and Cloud Dancing arrived, and so Michaela did the best she could on the ground. She splinted his ankle and wrist and stopped the bleeding from the gashes. After she was sure he was stable, she set out to make the kitchen table her exam table. She spread a blanket over it and then a clean linen. By the time she was completed with that, Sully and Cloud Dancing exploded through the door. "Put him on the table." Michaela immediately ordered. They did so, quickly but carefully. Now Michaela could begin a more in-depth examination. She quickly cut his clothes off. She found that he also had several broken ribs, and she was also worried that Hypothermia could set in. She worked on him for two hours non-stop. She set bones, sutured cuts, bandaged him up and kept him warm. Still, he didn't regain consciousness. Once she got him warm, he started to chill, and sweat. Now Michaela had to battle a fever.

Michaela finished up. She was bone-weary and felt sick. She stripped her apron off and went outside to get some fresh air. Sully was out chopping wood and she had sent Cloud Dancing back to the clinic with Mabel to bring clothes to Dorothy and Grace for the girls to stay the night there and to also bring Baby Tommy back so that Mabel could nurse him. Michaela took a deep breath of the cold, crisp, winter air to settle her queasy stomach. It didn't help and she felt the need to vomit, so she went out to the side of the house, hoping Sully wouldn't notice her. Naturally, he was keeping an eye on her, and ran over to her. She lost the entire contents of her stomach. Sully rubbed her back and whispered words of comfort to her, just as he had so many times before. When she was finished, she turned and wrapped her arms around his muscled body. He laid his head on hers. "Are you okay?" He asked. He put his hands on her belly.

"Better now." She answered.

"Will he live?"

"I don't know!" she said, and the thought of her broken son laying on the table made tears well up in her eyes, and she began to cry softly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

A couple of hours passed, and Matthew had not yet woken up, his fever was still raging on. Mabel and Cloud Dancing had returned. Baby Tommy had a full stomach and was sound asleep in the crib in the corner of the room. Mabel was also asleep with her head on the table and her hand on Matthew's chest. Michaela stood standing, monitoring his condition closely and wiping him down with a cold cloth to try and tame his fever. She put a hand on her stomach and stretched, then rolled her neck around. Sully had gone back into town to say goodnight to the girls. All three of them were staying the night at Grace's. Sully returned and quietly entered the house. It was pitch black outside. When he saw her still upright he asked, "You're still standing? Why don't you rest for a bit?" Michaela knew she really should. Her back was killing her, and her head was starting to hurt, but she was overcome with worry for her son.

"I can't." She said. He needs round-the-clock monitoring."

"I'll do it, Michaela, you go and get some sleep." He walked over to her, grabbed her arm and led her to the guest bedroom. He sat her on the bed, took off her shoes and tucked her in. "I love you!" he crooned and kissed her briefly. "Don't worry about a thing."

When Michaela awoke, it was dawn. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. She looked over and was surprised to see Sully in bed with her. His hand was laying protectively on her baby bump. She slipped out of the covers and tiptoed down the hall into the kitchen. Mabel was asleep on a cot by Matthew, and Cloud Dancing had resurfaced and was keeping vigil over Matthew. "Any change?" She quietly asked. Cloud Dancing quickly looked up.

"No.," he said in his deep voice, shaking his head. Michaela walked over and clasped Matthew's uninjured hand in hers. She lifted it to her lips and kissed it softly.

"Wake up, my dear boy, You are very much loved, and your family needs you!" she whispered. She felt his hand clench, and he moaned and quietly whispered one simple word.  
"Ma…" Then he slipped back into unconsciousness.

"I'll take my turn now, Cloud Dancing. You go and rest."

"No," he said "You go back to sleep. I will stay and watch."

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Yes, you go rest." Michaela reluctantly let go of Matthew's hand and walked back into the bedroom and into bed. Although still fast asleep, Sully automatically pulled her close. She slowly drifted back to sleep, protected in Sully's arms.

"Michaela!" called Sully later that morning. "Come quick! He's waking up!" Upon hearing Sully's yell from the kitchen, Michaela jerked awake and ran down the hallway. Matthew was moaning, and she could see his eyes fighting to open. Mabel, although disheveled, was awake and watching her wounded husband struggle to awake. Cloud Dancing was not to be seen, but the sound of the ax gave away his location. Michaela checked Matthew's pulse and felt his forehead. His fever had broken!

"Matthew, wake up, you're safe now, wake up," Michaela said. Matthew groaned and whispered Mabel's name.

"I'm here, baby!" Mabel said. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was confused.

"Where am I? What happened?" He asked with panic in his voice.

"You took quite a tumble off the roof yesterday. Gave everyone quite a scare!" Sully explained.

"Can I have some water?" He asked. Mabel rushed to the pump to get a cup of the cold water it pumped out. When she returned, she put the cup to his lips and helped him quench his thirst. When he was done drinking, he quietly went back to sleep. Mabel's resolve broke, and she dashed from the house. Sully started to go after her, but Michaela told him that she would go. She grabbed a shawl for herself and one for Mabel and a blanket and followed the path that Mabel had taken.

When Michaela found her, she was sitting against a tree, knees to chest and hands covering her face. She was sobbing her poor heart out. Michaela quietly approached her and wrapped the shawl around her and then sat down. She spread the blanket over both of them. Without saying a word, Michaela pulled Mabel against her. She laid her head on Michaela's chest and Michaela wrapped her arms around her. "Let it out, sweetheart. It's okay to cry." comforted Michaela. Mabel cried for a few more minutes and then took a deep cleansing breath. "He is going to be just fine!" said Michaela. "Give him a week or two and he will be driving us all nuts!"

"I know! It is just so hard! I already lost one husband! I just want him to be okay!"

"He will be. I'll make sure of it." Mabel wiped at her tears and smiled.

"Thank you so much, Ma. You are amazing!"

Mabel took a few minutes to get her emotions under control before she stood up and reached down to help Michaela up. "How about we go and rustle us up some breakfast" And they did just that. Mabel nursed the baby, Cloud Dancing and Sully took care of the chores, and Michaela whipped them up breakfast, all while Matthew peacefully slept on.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They spent the rest of that day inside the house. There was a storm coming, and there wasn't much they could do outside. Matthew slipped in and out of consciousness, but at noon, he woke up enough for them to feed him some broth and move him from the kitchen table into his own bed. By supper time, Michaela felt he was out of the woods. She knew that the next few weeks would be long and difficult for all of them. Matthew would need help doing the most basic of things. And so after much discussion, Sully, Michaela, Mabel, and Cloud Dancing decided that they would stay that night, and then Matthew and Mabel and the kids would move into the homestead with Michaela and Sully. Michaela felt much better after the decision because she was reassured that she would be able to watch over him so that he made a full recovery. When it was time to go to bed, Cloud Dancing volunteered to take the first shift of the night. At around two o'clock in the morning, Michaela was woken up by Matthew's moans in the next room. He was sleeping very fitfully. She crept out of her bed and into his room and spent the rest of the night monitoring and comforting him. Cloud Dancing told her multiple times to go back to bed, but Michaela refused to do so. Finally, he gave up and laid down on a cot close by.

Morning came, and Sully found Michaela asleep in a chair by Matthew's bedside. Mabel was still sound asleep next to him. He knew that Michaela had most likely been awake all night. She was in a very uncomfortable position and so he carefully woke her up and took her back to bed. After she was back asleep, he went to prepare breakfast for the rest of the family.

Michaela moaned as she woke up. Everything hurt, her head, her feet, her back. But today, Matthew and Mabel and their children were moving in with them. There was so much to do! It was now December third. It had been two full days since Michaela had seen her girls. She missed them terribly. She pulled back the covers and stepped out of bed. She needed a bath and a change of clothes. But they would have to wait. She went into Matthew's bedroom and was surprised to see him awake. He looked pretty rough and was groggy, but she could see that he was feeling a little better. She checked up on him, and when she was satisfied that he was okay, she walked into the kitchen. Sully and Cloud Dancing were sitting at the table discussing the day's plans. Mabel was at the stove frying hash browns. Sully looked up and saw her. "Morning Beautiful!" He stood up and went to her and gave her a big hug. "Let's go home," he whispered in her ear. Mabel announced that breakfast was done, and after everyone was seated, she served it. Michaela didn't have much of an appetite, but she manage to eat a few bites. They finished finalizing their plans. It was decided that Sully would go to town and send telegrams to both Colleen and Brian explaining what happened. Then he would grab a few things from the store and Michaela's clinic and then stop by Grace's to see if she would bring the girls back to the homestead later that day. Cloud Dancing was going to help Michaela get everything ready and packed and loaded, and then he would winterize and lock up the house. They finished up breakfast and started their assignments. Sully headed off to town. He quickly sent the telegrams and dropped by the store and clinic; then on to Grace's. The girls saw him coming out of their window, and they ran out of the house to meet him. Sully swung off his horse.

"Is Daddy okay?"

"What are we gonna do now?"

"I wanna see Mama!"

Questions and demands were yelled at him. "Hold up!" He said. "Slow down, and I will tell you everything. Anna Rose, your daddy is gonna be fine. He is pretty banged up, but he'll be ok. You're gonna come live at gramma and I's house with your family so that gramma can watch over your daddy. Grace is going to bring you all back to the homestead later this afternoon, okay?"

"Yes sir," they said in unison. He gave them all a hug and then went in to talk to Grace. She of course agreed and so it was settled. He left town and headed back to Matthew's house. Meanwhile, back at the homestead, Mabel had just finished nursing the baby, and Cloud Dancing and Michaela were almost done re-bandaging Matthew. After they finished that, they started packing everything that they would need. Sully returned and helped finish up. By noon they were done. Michaela made a comfortable bed in the back of the wagon and they loaded Matthew up.

They finally made it to the homestead. Slowly, but they had. Michaela was exhausted and in pain, and near tears. Sully noticed and sent her up to her room to get some sleep while they settled Matthew and the family in the house. She thought about arguing, but then remembered her baby and agreed. She napped for a couple of hours, and then took a nice long soak in the tub. She felt so much better than she had before. She went downstairs. Cloud Dancing was getting ready to leave to go back to his house. Michaela was glad she caught him before he left. She gave him a great big hug and thanked him profusely. "I don't know what I would have done without you!" She said.

"Anytime, Medicine Woman! Now you take care of yourself, you hear?" Michaela chuckled and promised him she would.

Only a couple minutes after Cloud Dancing left, Grace arrived. The girls rushed through the doors. Michaela dropped to her knees and embraced all three of them. "I missed you, munchkins!"

"Can I see my daddy now?" Anna Rose asked.

"Your family is all asleep in the guest bedroom right now, but I will take you up there." Said Sully. He grabbed her hand and led her into the room. Michaela gave another big hug to Katie and Brooke.

"Mommy! Your tummy got bigger!" Katie giggled! Michaela looked down and was surprised to see that in fact, it had grown a lot in just the short period of time.

"I guess it did!" She laughed.

A week passed, and Matthew made huge improvements. They settled into a routine. Townsfolk and friends brought food and company to them. Brian and Colleen had replied to the wires and told the family that they would both be coming up early for Christmas. Brian was coming in three days' time and Colleen and her family were coming the day after Brian. Michaela was so excited! In only four days, her whole family would be together again. It would be just like old times! Every day passed, was a day that her family was closer to being together. "Her full family." She thought, and she rubbed her ever-growing belly. She was almost 4 ½ months along, and she already couldn't wait to meet the newest member of their family.

 **I hope you like it! Is there anything you would like to see happen or would like to see more of?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Finally, the much-awaited time came. The kids were coming home! Brian was due to arrive on the 10:00 train this morning and Colleen and her family were to arrive the next day on the 2:00 train. Michaela and Sully left the girls with Mabel at the homestead and went to pick Brian up. They arrived at the station in plenty of time and Michaela was practically dancing around because she was so excited. Then she heard the shrill whistle of the train and Michaela stopped pacing and went over to Sully's side. They hooked arms and slowly walked over to the depot platform. They stood against the building, behind the swarm of people, while they waited for the train to stop and unload. The screech of the brakes sounded and the train came to a complete stop. Michaela's heart pounded, she couldn't wait to see Brian! One by one the passengers unloaded. When Brian actually did step off the train, Michaela almost didn't recognize him. He had grown taller and broader and carried himself in a way in which he looked more confident and mature. Michaela realized that he wasn't her little boy anymore, he was a man. He looked around in search of the familiar faces of his family, and when he spotted Michaela and Sully a large smile broke across his face. He pushed his way through the crowd, and after he broke through, he ran to them. He dropped his luggage and wrapped Michaela in a big, long hug. Because of the crowd, and Michaela's heavy winter coat, Brian was not able to see Michaela's usually noticeable baby bump, and it was only when he felt the slight bump pressing against his body that he let go of her and looked down. She saw his mouth drop open and a look of disbelief cross his face. "Surprise!" Michaela said sheepishly, as she placed her hands on her stomach.

"Ma!" Brian yelled, "Really! I'm gonna be a big brother again!" She nodded. "I can't believe it!"

Brian was eager to eat something and say hello to the people in the town, and so they decided to eat at Grace's. Brian hooked arms with both Michaela and Sully, and they started to walk to the cafe. As they walked, people would stop and talk to Brian. They were glad to see him. They finally made it to the cafe. They ate lunch, and people gather around Brian as he talked about his job in Denver. The Reverend was there, Robert E and of course Grace and her little girl. Hank was also there, and Jake was there as well as Teresa and their two little boys. Horace had even stopped by for a minute. When they were finished, Brian wanted to go and say hello to Dorothy, and Loren. They stopped at the mercantile first. Mr. Bray was getting on in his years, but he was still as vigorous as ever. He was glad to see Brian. The next stop was Dorothy. Brian was very fond of her, as she had been his mentor, and instilled the love of journalism in him. She too was happy to see him and hear of his adventures. Finally, with everyone greeted, Brian was ready to go home. He was eager to see Matthew and his family. "So what is the full story here?" Said Brian. "All the telegram said was that Matthew had been hurt, but that he was okay."

"Well, he was fixing a leak on the roof and hit an icy patch. He has several broken ribs, a broken wrist, and ankle, several large lacerations, a pretty good bump to the head, and he was very chilled and had a fever for a while. It has been nine days since it happened, and he is slowly recovering. I was afraid that we might lose him for the first forty-eight hours, but he made it through." replied Michaela.

"Wow. I didn't think that it was that bad! Are you okay? It must've been hard for you, especially in your condition." Brian said, concerned.

"I'm good now. It was really hard for me, especially because I have been really sick with this pregnancy."

"She handled it so well. She was so strong, even though it was hard." Sully said as they pulled up to the homestead. As soon as they were stopped, Brian jumped down, and went around to the other side of the wagon and helped Michaela down.

"Will you get my stuff, Pa?"

"Sure, Brian." Brian hooked arms with Michaela and they walked onto the porch. Sully grabbed the luggage and followed them. The door flew open and Katie and Brooke streaked through it. Anna Rose followed more slowly. She had only met Brian once at Matthew and Mabel's wedding.

"Brian!" Katie yelled.

"Ya… Brian!" Brooke said. Brian unhooked his arm from Michaela's and ran to catch them. He caught Kaite in one arm and Brooke in the other and he spun them in a circle and gave them a big hug.  
"I missed you, girls!" He said. He set them down and then kneeled down on one knee in front of Anna. "How are you, sweetheart?" He said. He gave her a gentle hug. Anna grinned. She was smitten.

"Spin me!" she giggled. Brian threw back his head and laughed as he spun her. Katie and Brooke cheered him on. He set Anna down and picked Brooke up and put her on his shoulders. Then he took Katie and Anna by the hand. The girls chattered at him as they went into the house.

Michaela softly smiled as she watched Brian interact with the girls. He was so good with kids. Sully walked behind her and set down the luggage. He wrapped his arms around her expanding waist. The baby responded with a small flutter. "He's gonna be such a great father one day," Michaela said.

"They grow up too fast, don't they?" Sully said, "Seems like yesterday, Brian was just a small tow-headed little boy. Now, look at him."

"I know! Time flies by so fast!" Michaela said softly, reflecting on old times. She turned and kissed Sully. "I love you!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day was filled with even more excitement. Colleen and her family were due in on the 2:00 train. Michaela woke up with a pounding headache and an upset stomach, and so she decided that she would stay home that day with Matthew, while the rest of the family went to meet the train. They were planning to go into town early, so they could get some supplies and catch lunch together. Mabel and Anna Rose were very excited to see their sister-in-law and aunt again, as they had met at the wedding and at Christmas one year, and had gotten along very well, so Michaela offered to keep the four-month-old Tommy at home with her so that Mabel would not have to worry about him. Mabel accepted, and when the family left the homestead, Michaela was sitting in the rocking chair, while Tommy was fast-asleep in his cradle by her side.

Later that day, after the family had shopped and eaten, they started to make their way to the train station. When they arrived, they still had about half of an hour before the train was due to come in. The three girls begged Brian to come and play with them and he gave in. They were laughing and talking and playing some silly childish game. The rest of the adults were talking amongst themselves. When the train whistle blew, signaling its arrival, they all stopped what they were doing and gathered into a big group. The brakes screeched and the train rolled to a stop. The steam hissed and after a few minutes, the passengers started to unload. The family searched for Colleen or Andrew. Finally, Katie spotted the top of Colleen's unmistakable dark auburn hair. "There she is!" she squealed, "There's Leenie!" The crowd started to clear and there they were. Colleen was holding her baby on her hip and Andrew stood beside her, their luggage in his hands. When she saw them, Colleen ran as fast as she could with the baby. The family erupted into cheers and laughs. Sully was in front and she launched into his arms. He squeezed her tight. When he released her, she handed the baby off to him so she could greet the other family members.

"Hello, Little Man!" Sully said, "I'm your grandpa!" The baby looked confused for a moment and then he smiled and touched Sully's face. He fell in love immediately with this little boy who would eventually call him grandpa. He felt so blessed. He had an amazing wife. He had three daughters, a daughter-in-law, two sons, a son-in-law, a baby on the way, two grandsons, and a granddaughter. And they were all going to be together this Christmas!

Andrew walked over and started greeting everyone too. Colleen hugged Mabel and Brian and then kneeled down to give her sisters and niece a hug. "I missed you girls so much! All of you!" she said. It was then that she realized that Michaela wasn't there. "Where's Ma?" she asked. She stood up, confused. At the mention of Michaela, everyone, except for Colleen and Andrew, slyly smiled, for they knew of the surprise Michaela had not yet told them.

Before someone let the cat out of the bag, Sully said, " She wasn't feeling well this morning, and so she decided to stay home with Matthew and Baby Tommy and get some rest. She was so sad, she really wanted to meet you at the station. She can't wait to see you and that little son of yours."

"Let's go home then, I can't wait to see her either!" They all piled into the wagon and headed for home. Colleen was curious about what happened to Matthew and so Sully explained the story once more. Then Katie, Brooke and Anna Rose entertained them with stories of their antics, since the last time Colleen saw them. It was a beautiful, winter day. The snow was white and sparkled as far as the eye could see. Finally, they arrived at the homestead. As soon as the wagon was stopped, the girls jumped out and ran to play in the backyard. Colleen too leaped out and dashed into the house. The rest of the family meandered onto the front porch. Colleen quickly opened the door and started to rush inside, but the silence stopped her. She slowed her pace and quietly walked through the kitchen and into the parlor. Michaela sat with her back to the door. She appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Baby Tommy was happily gurgling in his crib. Colleen walked behind her. "Ma." she softly whispered. "Ma," she said a little louder. Michaela moaned. "Ma? I'm home!" Michaela finally recognized the voice. She jerked awake.

"Colleen!" She yelled and jumped up. They met in a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Michaela said. Colleen too did not notice her bump until she felt it pressing against her. She looked really confused, and then it dawned on her. She looked down and squealed!

"Ma!" She gasped and laid a hand on Michaela's stomach. Michaela laid her own hand on top of Colleen's. Andrew heard Colleen squeal and so he walked into the house. His jaw dropped.

"Michaela!" he yelled. "Why didn't you tell us?!" he laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" She said. "We should have told you kids, but we just didn't want to worry you! And besides, this is a pretty fun surprise!"

"You're right about the surprise part!" They said. "I bet you didn't expect this to happen!"

"I was definitely not expecting this! It took me a while to believe it for myself!" Michaela said. "We'll tell you the full story later. Now, where is this grandson of mine that I have never seen?! I want me some snuggles!" Brian came through the door with the baby right then, and Michaela swooped in and took him. "There he is! Come to Gramma!" She said.

"Hey! I just got him!" Brian protested playfully. The baby started to cry, but Michaela started to rock him and he quickly settled down. "Can you believe it! We are going to have another sibling!"

"I can't wait! She is such a good mother! Just look at her!" Colleen excitedly gushed. The rest of the family walked into the house. They stopped and stared at the sweet display before them. They sighed. Michaela looked so precious, tenderly holding her newfound grandson. Michaela too sighed a sigh of pure joy and contentment. All her family together again. This was going to be a Christmas to remember!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

It wasn't until after supper that night when all the children were put to bed, that all the adults had time to talk. They all gathered in the parlor. Even Matthew was helped to hobble out of his room and sit on the couch next to Mabel, Colleen, and Andrew. Michaela was sitting in her rocking chair, wrapped up in a blanket. "Okay, Ma and Pa. Let's hear the interesting story of our coming sibling!" Colleen said. Everyone's attention turned to Michaela and their eyes focused on her.

"Yes, Let's hear it!" They all agreed.

"Well, there isn't really much to it!" She said, "but if you really want to hear it, here it is. About 3 months ago, we were having a picnic with Matthew and Mabel and Anna Rose. Sully helped me up off the blanket, and I just got really dizzy and nauseous and I passed out. I didn't really think much of it. Then, for the next week and a half, I was terribly sick."

"She was." Sully broke in." He walked up behind the rocking chair and placed his hands on Michaela's shoulders. She craned her neck around to gaze up at him. He brushed his lips across hers. "She was so sick, I was worried about her, but I just thought that it was something she caught from the clinic."

"So then," Michaela continued, "I had lunch with Dorothy, and when I explained my symptoms, she immediately recognized that I was pregnant. I was in complete denial for about a week and a half, during which I was so sick I could hardly do anything, and to top it off, I tried to hide it because I didn't want Sully to know."

"Ma! You should've told Sully! You shouldn't have put yourself through that!" Colleen exclaimed.

"I see that now! I was just not myself. It wasn't until I had a breakdown that and I finally told Sully, that I came to my senses and realized that chances were that I was going to have a baby." Sully pulled his matching rocking chair next to Michaela and sat down. He reached across for her hand and clasped it, his thumb rubbing circles on the back of her hand. "Sully convinced me to see Dr. Bernard when he came through, and he confirmed what I already knew deep inside." Michaela placed her right hand on her stomach. She paused and looked down at her bump then smiled before continuing, "My first trimester was horrible. I was so sick, I was nauseous all the time, I couldn't keep anything down, I could barely sleep. Thank goodness for Dorothy and Grace, they fed the family for a while, because I couldn't even stand the sight of food. Just in the past few weeks, I have been feeling back to normal, although some days, like today, are bad. This is new to me because I was never sick with my other pregnancies, but then again, this one is different in a lot of other ways too. Overall we are so excited to meet this little one. I have just about five months left!"

"Ma! That is so exciting! I wish it could be easier for you though!" said Colleen.

"It's okay, it will all be worth it in the end," said Michaela.

"Colleen, are you ready to graduate Medical School?" asked Sully.

"Yes! I can't wait! I actually just heard that I am going to be able to graduate early at the end of March instead of May! I can't believe it! In just three months, I am going to be a doctor. Just like you Ma! And this works out so perfect! Now I'll be able to come home for a little while and help out with the baby!"

"Well..." Sully and Michaela exchanged glances, "Actually, we were hoping for you and Andrew to stay for more than a little while," said Michaela.

"Meaning…?" asked Colleen.

"Well, Sully and I have been talking, especially since I got pregnant, and we want you and Andrew to be partners with me at the clinic! We have been thinking of expanding it anyways, and well, you know our family will be expanding soon, and so I am going to need some more help!"

"Really Ma?!" Squeaked Colleen.

"Andrew, would you like that?" asked Sully.

"Are you kidding me?! I would love it! I don't really care to work in the big cities, it just isn't as satisfying as working here in Colorado Springs!"

"Where would we live?! There is so much stuff to work out!" said Colleen.

"It's okay, Colleen! We'll figure it out!" Reassured Andrew. They spent the next two hours delving into the details of the where and how and when questions. Matthew said that the Smith's from down the road were moving out and that they could buy that place for a reasonable amount. That would put everyone within a mile from each other. Plans were also drawn out for the clinic expansion. Finally, Michaela suggested that they all go to bed and finish discussing things in the morning. They agreed and Colleen led Michaela up the stairs.

"Colleen, will you examine me tomorrow? I have been checking up on the baby, but there is only so much I can do by myself, and I would just feel better if you checked on it too."

"I would love to, Ma! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, Colleen. Sleep well!"

"It is so good to have all the kids together again." Michaela sighed as she and Sully were snuggling in bed later that night.

"I know," Sully replied. Both of his large hands cupped Michaela's belly, and he leaned over and kissed her neck. "How is Junior doing tonight?" he whispered in her ear.

"Good. I felt it actually kick and move for the first time tonight! They're not just flutters anymore. It is actually starting to sink in, Sully. We are going to have another baby."

"And I can't wait," Sully said.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next morning dawned bright and early. Michaela was not used to being woken up by all the commotion in the house, but she loved it because it meant family. She could hear the babies crying, and the kids laughing, and the adults talking while preparing breakfast. Michaela smiled and sat up in bed. She rubbed her stomach as she felt the baby flutter around. She reached for her fuzzy robe and put it on, before heading downstairs. She put on her fuzzy robe and headed downstairs. "Mornin' Ma!" said Brian.

"Momma!" Katie and Brooke yelled.

"Morning Gramma!" said Anna Rose.

"Good morning everyone!" Michaela said. Sully, Andrew, and Brian had helped Matthew into the kitchen and onto a chair. Now they were all leaning against the kitchen counter around him, chatting.

"How'd you sleep, Ma?" Matthew asked.

"Amazing!" she replied. "What about you? How are those ribs feeling?"

"I slept pretty well. I feel a lot better than I have in a while. I had Andrew check me out for you. He said I am healing up just fine!"

"That is great, Matthew. Thank you, Andrew, for doing that for me, that is one less item on my list for today!" Colleen and Mabel were making breakfast. Baby Thomas was crying in his crib by the sofa, and Colleen had Baby Benjie on her hip while mixing batter. He was not very happy at all either. "My, oh, my! My two grandsons are sure upset this morning!" Michaela walked up to Colleen and took Benjie from her. He stopped crying immediately. "What's the matter, my sweet boy?" She crooned. "Since you girls got breakfast handled, I am going to get some snuggle time with my two boys! She walked over to the crib and picked up Tommy as well. He also stopped crying. Then she sat in her favorite rocking chair and rocked them. They fell quickly asleep.

"I guess Gramma here is a baby whisperer!" said Sully.

"We have all tried to quiet them this morning, but nothing worked!" said Brian. Matthew and Andrew laughed.

"They didn't even want to be with us!" Matthew said.

Michaela sighed a sigh of happiness. "This couldn't get any better!" she thought. That day, Michaela stayed home and watched the kids. She had five of them all together. Sully, Matthew, and Brian mysteriously disappeared, claiming to have Christmas business to attend to, and Andrew went into town to talk to the Smith family about buying their house. Colleen and Mabel went with him to do some Christmas shopping. Christmas was in just ten days! The kids kept Michaela busy all morning. Right before lunchtime, Michaela received a surprise visit from Dorothy and Grace.

"We saw the girls in town, and they said you were at home with all the kids! We figured that you would probably need some lunch, and so we brought you some!" explained Grace.

"And we came to help you finish those Christmas presents you told us about!" said Dorothy. For Christmas, Michaela was making blankets for each of the children, and a quilt for Mabel. She had finished the quilt but still had to finish the blankets. She had special ordered a matching set of stethoscopes for Colleen and Andrew. Robert E. was making Matthew and Sully brand new hatchets and leather cases for her, and she had bought an engraved journalist's pen for Brian. "We figured you would probably need the help with all these kids runnin' around!"

"Awww, you girls are so sweet! I definitely need the help. These kids are like little banshees! The babies are trying to sleep and I am about to my wit's end!"

"Let's feed them, and then put them to bed for a nap, and then we can get to work on those blankets of yours!" said Grace.

After everyone was fed and put down for a nap, the woman moved into the parlor to work on the blankets. They talked while they worked, and after two hours, by the time the babies and the girls woke up, they were finished. Michaela was excited and relieved that her presents were finished. They were even all wrapped and stashed under her and Sully's bed. She gave her friends big hugs and sent them on their way. The men and Mabel and Colleen returned to the house at four.

"How was your day?" Sully asked when he walked through the front door and saw her playing with the kids. He came up behind her a kissed her cheek.

"It was good! I finished all my presents and I had a great time playing with the children and talking with Grace and Dorothy, but I must say, I sure am tuckered out!"

"I bet! Why don't you go lie down for a minute before supper?" suggested Sully.

"Maybe I will! A nap sure sounds nice!" and so she did. She slept for an hour until Sully came to wake her up for supper. They had a big family dinner together. After they were finished and everything was cleaned up, the men retired into the parlor to play checkers, and the girls got the youngsters ready for bed. Michaela put the three girls in the bathtub, and Colleen and Mabel had the two babies in a small wash basin. They all sat laughing and talking in the washroom. "Scrub-a-dub-dub! Three little girls in the tub!" sang Michaela. They giggled.

"You're funny Gramma!" giggled Anna Rose.

"Ya Mama!" said Katie.

"Out you go!" Michaela told Brooke, as she picked her up and wrapped her in a towel. She dried her off and put her in a nightgown. Then, while Katie and Anna were toweling off and getting dressed, she brushed Brooke's red hair.

"Will you brush our hair, Gramma?" asked Anna Rose.

"Of course, Sweetheart!" She set them all in a row and brushed their hair. Then she took them to their bedroom. She tucked them in and read them a bedtime story. They begged for another, but after much debate, they settled on a lullaby from Michaela. Before she was finished, they were all fast asleep. She tiptoed out of the room and quietly closed the door. She walked into the room where Mabel and Colleen were nursing and putting their babies to sleep. They were both just finishing up when Michaela entered the room.

"Ma?" Colleen asked, "Do you want me to do that checkup now, or later?"

"Now is as good a time as any, I suppose." She answered. Colleen put her baby in his crib and followed Michaela as she led the way to her bedroom. She quickly changed into a nightgown. Mabel quietly entered the room and asked if Colleen would like some help. Colleen said that she would love the help. Michaela laid on the bed.

"You said you are four and a half months along, right?" asked Colleen.

"Yes, I should be due around the middle of April, I pinpointed the date at around April 23rd. Although I think I am bigger at this time than I was with any of my other pregnancies. Don't you think?"

"I would agree." Said Colleen. After a few more routine questions, Colleen began her examination. She measured, and listened, and felt, and when she was done she said, "All is well! Baby is doing great!"

"That's a relief!" Michaela said, "It's late! I better go to bed."

"Ma, you always take care of everyone, and you always have. Now it is our turn to take care of you and tuck you in." They pulled back the covers and Michaela slipped her feet in. Then they brought the quilt up around her chin. They kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Ma!"

"Sleep tight!" whispered Mabel.

Michaela closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She placed her hand on her stomach. "Glad you are healthy, little one!" Then she drifted off to sleep. She didn't even hear Sully get in bed and pull her close.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The following days before Christmas flew by fast. Everything was made ready to make Christmas and Christmas Eve an amazing celebration. On the 23rd, the men went on a hunt to find a turkey or two for their Christmas dinner. The girls stayed home and prepared for the town Christmas party which was the following evening. At just before dark, the menfolk returned with three large turkeys.

The next day was full of activities. The Christmas party was scheduled to start at five at the town square. Everyone came and had such a fun time! Then at 7, the Sully and Cook families returned home to continue the celebration there. They hung their stockings and they continued the tradition of reading "A Christmas Carol" and the Christmas story. They all sat snuggled up comfy as Michaela sat in her rocking chair, and her beautiful voice rang throughout the room. The fire blazed, and snow softly fell outside. It was the perfect Christmas Eve.

By the time it was 9 o'clock, all the children were fast asleep and had to be carried to their rooms and put to bed. Michaela was very tired. She said goodnight and went up to rest for a few hours before the adults reconvened to finish setting up for Christmas morning. Sully followed her and tucked her in. "Sully, will you stay with me for a minute?" She asked. Sully didn't even say a word. He just climbed onto the bed and held her in his arms. Michaela fell fast asleep, and they lay together like that until midnight when it was time to go back downstairs. They put the finishing touches on the tree, brought down gifts and placed them under it. After everything was ready, they all went back to bed, exhausted, but excited for the activities that would happen the following day.

Michaela awoke the next morning at 6 o'clock when her door burst open and her two daughters and granddaughter came running in and launched themselves onto Michaela and Sully's bed. They both jerked awake with a smile on their faces. Sully sat up and grabbed them in his arms.

'It's Chris'mas!" yelled Brooke. A sleepy Brian walked through the door.

"Mornin'." He said. As Sully wrestled with the girls on the bed, the rest of the family wandered sleepily into the room. The babies were still asleep. When everyone had gathered in the bedroom, they slowly descended down the stairs. The girls gasped when they noticed their full stockings hanging on the hearth. They squealed with delight when they glanced around the rest of the room. Everyone sat in a circle and went through their stockings. After that, it was present time! Michaela gave her presents last. Everyone was so happy and excited! After the last gift was opened, Sully, Matthew, and Brian made her sit in the chair and close her eyes. She heard their footsteps retreating, then the door close. After a few minutes, the door opened and she heard them set something heavy in front of her.

"You can open your eyes now, Ma!" said Matthew. Michaela did so and gasped. In front of her stood a brand new, handmade cradle!

"It's gorgeous!" exclaimed Michaela.

"We thought you might want another one since Katie and Brooke's old cradle is being used so often downstairs. This one can be kept upstairs!" explained Sully.

" I can't wait to put our baby in it!" said Michaela.

"Yes!" everyone agreed. They had a big Christmas breakfast and finished the day by being together as a family cooking for the big meal later that night.

At 7 o'clock, the food was ready. They were just waiting for Cloud Dancing to arrive before they started. Finally, he knocked on the door and came in. Surprisingly, he was accompanied by a woman. She wore a beautiful beaded buckskin dress with matching moccasins. Her long, jet-black hair was straight and hung clear past her waist. She had dark doe-eyes with long eyelashes. She was extremely beautiful.

"Cloud Dancing!" Yelled the girls. They ran up to him. He picked up Brooke, and the other girls hugged him tightly.

"How're my girls doing?" he asked. He greeted everyone else before he shook Sully's hand and gave Michaela a hug. Nobody really had paid any attention to the woman whom he had brought, as she had stood quietly behind him against the wall.

"Who is this lovely lady you have brought tonight?" asked Michaela when she noticed her against the wall. Cloud Dancing stepped aside and gathered the woman in his arms.

"Everyone!" He said, "This is my fiancé́e!"

 **Sorry for the short chapter! More coming soon! What do you think so far? PM me if you have suggestions etc. Hope you like it!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your what?!" everyone exclaimed.

"When did this happen?" asked Michaela. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Her name is Shining Star. I met her on a trip to visit the northern Cheyenne a couple of months ago. We are planning on getting married in March, and we would love it if everyone would be able to be there for our ceremony."

"So this is why you have made all those trips to visit the Northern Cheyenne!" said Sully. He gave him a brotherly hug. "I'm so happy for you!"

"In March!" Michaela said, "I'll be as big as a house by then!" She puffed out her belly and laid a hand on it.

"I'm sure you will be beautiful!" Cloud Dancing said. Michaela gave him a hug, then walked over to Shining Star. She hugged her also and whispered into her ear.

"I am so glad he found you! I haven't seen him this happy for a long time!" Her pregnancy hormones came through full force, and she wiped at her eyes. Shining Star smiled.

"It is very nice to meet you, Medicine Woman. I have heard so much about you! When is your baby going to be born?" she asked.

"I expect it to be around the middle or end of April," Michaela answered.

"Cloud Dancing tells me how brave you are. He says you saved him many times. He also told me of your other children, and your husband, and how you met. I think it is very lovely. I thank you." Michaela smiled and hugged her again. She called Katie and Brooke over to her.

She pointed at Katie, who was being shy and stepped closer to her. "This is Katie. And this is Brooke," she said. Brooke was very curious and stepped closer to Shining Star. She looked up and met her beautiful eyes.

"You're pretty!" she said. Shining Star melted. She poked Brooke on the nose.

"You're very pretty too!" She took a step towards Katie and squatted down to her level. Katie looked down, but Shining Star tipped her chin up. "And you, Katie, you're pretty too!" Katie smiled. Michaela introduced her to the rest of the family. She fell in love with Benjie and Tommy and Michaela saw that motherly sparkle in her eyes. She hoped that Shining Star and Cloud Dancing would have a baby of their own someday. After everyone was seated, Brian said a blessing on the food and they dug in. It was quite the feast. There was turkey and ham, mashed potatoes, carrots and corn on the cob. Not to mention all the desserts. They had a great time talking and laughing at past memories. Shining Star was very amused by the stories of Cloud Dancing's past with the Sully family. Michaela looked around the table at her family. This year had passed so fast. It had been a crazy year for them. There were downs, like Katie being kidnapped, and almost losing Matthew. But there were ups, like the coming baby, Cloud Dancing falling in love again, and two grandchildren born. She was happy, and couldn't wait for the events of the coming year. She went to bed that night filled with happiness.

Colleen, Andrew, Benjie, and Brian were booked on the train to go back on January 2nd. They had one more week of time remaining. The family cherished those seven days. They spent time playing games, laughing and making plans for the year to come. Colleen and Andrew decided to move back at the end of March, right after Colleen graduated, which was also right in time for them to deliver Michaela's baby. There was a lot of preparation to be done before they arrived. The old Smith house had to be repaired and the expansion of the clinic had to be started. Plans were made for these events to happen immediately after everyone left. Brian also planned to come back home for the summer. They were all excited for these times to come.

The week flew by, and before Michaela was ready, she was standing on the train platform sending everyone off. Michaela was holding the eight-month-old Benjie in her arms, while they said goodbye. Finally, they had whispered the last promises and gave the last hugs to everyone but Michaela. Sully took the baby from Michaela. Colleen looked her in the eyes and threw her arms around her. "I'm gonna miss you, Ma!" Colleen said tearfully.

"I know." Michaela said, " but just three months until you are coming home for good!"

"That's true. Take care of yourself now!"

"I will! Love you, sweet girl! They split apart and Colleen turned and took the baby from Sully. They boarded the train. Brian gave her a big hug.

"Love you, Ma!" He said. "Take care, you hear!" And then he too boarded the train. A few minutes later, the train whistle blew and they waved goodbye.

The next day, Matthew and Mabel moved back to their home. Matthew was almost completely recovered and they were ready. Now that Michaela just had her two girls at home, she had a little more time to get ready for the coming baby, albeit not so much more, because her hours at the clinic increased. Sully kept trying to get her to slow down, and cut back on her hours, but there were just too many medical cases that came up which kept her at the clinic. Other things started to happen as well. They had hired a few men to work on the expansion of the clinic. Sully and Matthew started to repair the Smith house. Before Michaela knew it, it was almost her birthday in the middle of February. The town threw a big party for her birthday, and they all had a great time. In the month and a half since her family left, Michaela's stomach had grown increasingly large. She was only a little over six and a half months along, but she looked as if she were a lot farther along than that. Michaela knew that this was going to be a big baby. It was very active already, and Michaela felt that with every passing day, it became more active. The entire family was already in love with the unborn child and couldn't wait to make its acquaintance.

 **Hope everyone is enjoying it! I would love to know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

By the beginning of March, Colleen's and Andrew's soon to be house was ready to move into, and the expansion of the clinic was almost completed. Michaela was still working a ton of hours at the clinic. Anytime she would try to leave early, something would happen that would delay her. She was now just over seven months pregnant. She had gained more weight than she had ever gained with any of her other pregnancies. It was getting harder to be on her feet all day. By the time she was back home after work, she was exhausted and in pain. One day, after a very long and difficult day at the clinic, Michaela returned home and went straight upstairs to her room. She laid on the bed and let the flood of tears flow. Sully, who Michaela had ignored as she walked in the house, followed her. Michaela lay curled up in a ball on her side, her stomach cradled in her arms. She could feel the baby erratically kicking, as if sensing its mother's distress. Deep, gut-wrenching sobs shook her body. Sully walked over to her side of the bed and knelt down. "Sweetheart? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I lost him! I lost him!" she sobbed.

"Who?" He gently prodded.

"A little boy! His mother brought him into my clinic. He was so sick! He had Cholera. She brought him into the clinic too late! He was so dehydrated and weak! Before I could do anything, he died in my arms! In my arms Sully!" Michaela sobbed. Sully walked to his side of the bed, sat down, then pulled Michaela into his arms. She snuggled into his side and laid her head on his shoulder. She continued to cry. He rubbed her back and kissed her forehead, but he knew that she just needed to cry. She was so tired, it was almost 9 o'clock at night. It had been a long day for her. Finally, Sully couldn't stand it any longer. He needed to put a stop to this. She was almost at the point of hyperventilating. The baby had been pressing against her diaphragm lately and Sully could see that it was making it harder for her to breathe.

"Darlin'. Relax, breathe. I'm here for you. Think of the baby." Michaela took a deep breath, then another. Finally, her crying ceased. "'Chaela, don't you think it is time for you to start slowing down a little bit. You need your rest!" Michaela knew it was time to give in, but she just couldn't bear the thought of something happening when she wasn't there.

"I can't! My patients need me! I feel like I'm failing at everything! I just can't handle anything anymore!" she said and started crying again, although not as hard. He continued rubbing her back.

"Michaela…" he said softly. "You are most definitely not a failure! You are the best doctor I have ever seen! And a woman doctor to best that! You have three grown-up children who are amazing, and you are the light of their lives! You have two beautiful amazing little girls at home who adore you, and wanna be just like you! And…" he placed his other hand on her stomach. Sully felt the strong kicks of the baby. "We have another baby coming! You are the best wife a man could ever dream of having! You are my best friend, my lover, and you are absolutely perfect!" Sully consoled.

"I must seem like such a baby whining like this!" she whimpered.

"Michaela," Sully said softly. "You have a right to this! You are going to have a baby! You have a lot on your plate too!"

"I know! I am just so drained. Emotionally and physically. I just feel like I can't do anything! By the time I sludge through the day at the clinic, I don't have any energy to be a good mother or wife. I don't want to cook or clean or play with the girls! I just can't handle it!" Michaela cried. "Plus I'm like a beached whale! I'm so ugly! How can you even stand to look at me!"

"Sweetheart, it's okay. I'm here. I'm not leaving. Just sleep. I'll hold you." Sully whispered lovingly. Michaela's crying ceased. Sully helped her to sit up and change into her nightgown. She groaned as he assisted her to resituate herself on her side with pillows supporting her stomach. Finally, after a minute or so or repositioning, she settled down as she found a semi-comfortable place. For now at least. Sully slip her nightgown up, so it rested on top of her belly. His fingers grazed across her paper-thin, stretched skin, careful to avoid the red stretchmarks she hated so much.

"You'll make it, I promise," Sully said as she drifted off to sleep. Sully smiled and held her until he also fell asleep. A few days passed, and Michaela started to feel quite a bit better. She only worked a few hours in the morning. Then she put a sign on her door that told anyone who had an emergency where to find her, and she went home. Her stress level decreased, and she became much happier. Most everything was completed in preparation for Colleen and Andrew's arrival. The clinic was just getting some finishing touches put on it, and then it would be completed. Colleen was graduating in a couple of weeks, and they would move in the week after she graduated. Her preparations for the baby were coming along too. She had the new crib decked out with blankets and bedding, and she made another set to match just in case the primary one got dirty, as she knew it often would with a newborn. She had given most of her baby clothes away because she did not think that she would have another baby, but lo and behold here she was… seven weeks away from delivering her third baby. She was making a huge quantity of new baby clothes, and as she did so, instead of keeping them neutral to either a boy or a girl, she found herself making clothes that would be more fitting for a boy. When she recognized this, she laughed and thought that her desire for a little boy was transpiring into her preparations.

One day, Michaela had the random thought that she needed to scrub her kitchen floor. She got to work, and she was about an hour into it when she heard a knock at the door. She heaved herself off the floor. "I swear that you get bigger every day! I can barely move and I still have a month and a half to go!" she mumbled to herself, one hand on her back and the other lovingly caressing her bump. The baby responded to her touch wit a kick. As she waddled to the door, she passed a mirror. She was shocked at her appearance. Her hair was ruffled and frizzy, and she was wearing a raggedy dress. "Well, I hope whoever it is doesn't care how I look!" she thought. Katie and Brooke ran out from the back room.

"Who is it, mommy?" asked Katie.

"I don't know, sweetheart! Why don't you go get the door?" Michaela said. Katie did so. Michaela stood in front of the mirror and tried to fix her hair to look a little more presentable. She heard the door open.

"Cloud Dancing!" Katie said. "Shining Star!"

"Clou' Dancin'!" Yelled Brooke. "Ma, i's Clou' Dancin'!" Michaela walked up to the door. She was shocked at her first look at him.

"Cloud Dancing! What happened to your face?!" she said. "Come sit down! Let me look at that! Katie and Brooke, will you go get my bag, please?" She walked into the kitchen and Cloud Dancing limped after her. Shining Star followed. She saw Michaela's rags and wash buckets on the floor and gave Michaela a look of puzzlement.

"I don't think you should be doing this in your condition!" she said solemnly. She seemed withdrawn and somewhat sadder than normal. She knelt on her hands and knees and started to scrub where Michaela had left off. Michaela was too worried about Cloud Dancing's face to notice the change in her personality. She took a closer look at his face. His left eye was swollen shut, and black and purple. He had a large cut on his cheek, along with a bruise to accompany it, and his bottom lip was split with dried blood caked on it.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to you?!" she demanded. "It looks as if you were involved in quite a fight." Shining Star sniffled a few times. Michaela looked down at her. "Shining Star, you don't have to scrub my floor. Come stand by me. Shining Star looked up. Michaela gasped. Her left cheek was swollen and bruised in a similar manner as Cloud Dancing's. "You too?" she said softly. "What happened?" Shining Star started to cry. She stood up and Michaela gave her a hug, her belly pushing into Shining Star. "Hey, don't cry! It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. She led her over to a kitchen chair and made her sit down.

"It's my fault!" she cried. "This is all because of me!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Start from the beginning," Michaela said.

Shining Star began her story. Tears streamed down her beautiful almond-colored skin. "When I was growing up, there was this boy. He constantly followed me and tried to woo me. He was very…mmm...how do you say it?"

"Aggravating?" asked Michaela.

"Yes! That was the word I was looking for. Aggravating. His name was Bear Claw. My father was the chief, and this boy was the son of my father's best friend. When I was the age of marrying, he asked for my hand, but I refused. Everyone was shocked. They thought I was meant to be his wife. My father and his father tried to reason with me, but I wouldn't back down. I knew he was not the man for me. Ever since then, he has been angry with me. I embarrassed him, and in his mind. Ruined him."

"Shining Star and I took a trip down to visit the Northern Cheyenne and she wanted me to meet some of her old tribe. While we were there, we ran into this Bear Claw. He became very angry when he saw me with her and threatened to kill both me and Shining Star. He slapped her." Cloud Dancing paused and ran his finger along Shining Star's tear-streaked and discolored cheek. He continued. "No one treats the woman I love like that and so naturally I threw a punch. We fought until we were pulled apart. He is still very angry and says that Shining Star will never be mine. He said that he will hunt her down till his last days on this earth."

"Oh, Cloud Dancing! That's terrible!" She turned around and looked at Shining Star. Her head hung low and she quietly cried. Michaela gathered her up in a hug. "This isn't your fault! You didn't ask for this to happen!" Brooke and Katie returned with Michaela's medical bag and upon seeing Shining Star crying, they paused before walking up to her and giving her a hug.

"I's otay!" said Brooke. "I'll make it feel better!" She held out her arms and Shining Star picked her up. Brooke kissed her cheek. "All better!" Shining Star smiled and set her down.

"Girls, go play for a little bit!" Michaela said. They quickly obeyed and disappeared into the parlor. Michaela made Cloud Dancing and Shining Star sit down at the kitchen table. She fixed them up and while she did, she insisted that they have dinner with them, and stay the night. At first, they declined the invitation, but Michaela convinced them to stay.

Sully came home a couple of hours later. Michaela heard the door open and got up to greet him. Katie was sitting on Cloud Dancing's lap and Brooke on Shining Star's. They were talking and laughing. Michaela stood up and walked to the door. She was the only one who heard him come in. She met him at the door. She kissed him and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her as close as he could considering her large stomach. "How was your day?" she asked.

"Good. And yours?" he gently asked and kissed her softly. She stepped back and he looked her lovingly in the eyes and rested his hands where their unborn baby was making itself known.

"Junior's pretty lively tonight. Can you feel him somersaulting in there? My day was pretty good. I got the kitchen floor scrubbed about halfway before Cloud Dancing and Shining Star got here. I'll have to finish the rest later."

I can feel him alright." said Sully. "I thought Cloud Dancing and Shining Star were supposed to be up with the Northern Cheyenne for a couple of weeks."

"They were. But something happened and they had to come back early."

"What happened?" Sully asked. Michaela sighed, took his hand and led him into the kitchen. Sully sat down and pulled Michaela onto his lap. Michaela sagged against him and told him the story. "Wow! They are both okay though? No major injuries?"

"No, just bruised faces and Cloud Dancing has a sprained ankle and black and blue knuckles. They are in the parlor." Michaela scooted off of his lap and followed Sully out into the parlor.

"Cloud Dancing! Glad you're okay!" he said as he walked through the parlor entrance. Cloud Dancing set Katie on the ground and stood up. He walked over to him.

"Me too, Brother. How was your day?" Shining Star stood up and led Katie and Brooke into the kitchen. Michaela whispered to her that she would be in shortly. After she walked into the kitchen and put on her apron, everyone helped to start dinner preparations. Sully and Cloud Dancing talked in the parlor. While they were making dinner, which consisted of fried chicken, Michaela brought up the subject of Shining Star's wedding preparations. Shining Star's face lit up at the word, and a gentle blush spread across her cheeks.

"What are your plans? We haven't heard much!" said Michaela as she helped Katie and Brooke get set up to mix the cake batter.

"The ceremony will be with my tribe in the Montana territory in the Tongue River Valley."

"I thought you were planning on doing it here?" asked Michaela.

"We were, but we want it to be with our people, our culture."

"I understand that. I would too. When is it going to be?"

"We have chosen March 27th as the day that we will be joined together. I know that you might not be able to make it now that it is going to be so far away, and you are so close to having the baby!" Shining Star said as she motioned to Michaela's large belly.

"What are you talking about! Of course, we will be there! We wouldn't miss it for the world! I will arrange things with Sully." exclaimed Michaela.

"Are you sure?" Shining Star said dubiously.

"I'll be fine! Stop your worrying!" Michaela laughed and put the batter that the girls were mixing into a cake pan.

"No, Michaela! Are you crazy?!" Sully said sternly later that night when they were lying in bed and Michaela brought it up. Michaela was lying on her left side, facing Sully. Sully was on his back with his hands behind his head. He sat up and turned to face her. "You are seven and a half months pregnant, for heaven's sake! Now is definitely not the time to be traipsing clear to the Montana territory."

"Sully. We're talking about Cloud Dancing here! We need to do this for him. He has done so much for us. The least we could do is go and be there for him! And besides, I have seven weeks until I'm due. That's plenty of time for us to go spend a couple of weeks there, and make it back!"

"We're not going. And that is that."

"Sully, we're going whether you like it or not, and if that means that I have to go alone, I will." Michaela huffed and rolled over. Sully mirrored her actions.

Michaela quietly sighed and sat up in bed at around midnight. The baby was using her bladder as a cushion, forcing her to make a visit to the privy. She heaved herself into a standing position and took a minute to stretch and let her forever aching hips and back adjust. She finished her business quickly but took her time returning up to bed.

Sully groaned as he heard Michaela move off the bed and slowly pad down the stairs. He gave her a minute before sitting up and following her. He found her by the window. 

"Couldn't sleep?" he quietly asked. She turned towards him. She was radiant. The moonbeams reflected off of her tousled hair and curvy figure.

"No. The baby has moved constantly all night." Sully reached out cautiously and placed a hand on her swollen abdomen, afraid to gather her completely in his arms after their argument. The baby responded with a strong kick. A small smile curved the corner of his lips. Sully sighed and broached the subject again.

"Michaela, I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby! I just love you so much!" Michaela sighed and her face softened with love. She took a step forward and he took that as his invitation. He approached her and she buried her head against his chest.

"Sully. Nothing is going to happen to me or the baby. Besides, I trust that you will protect us. It will be such a fun trip! I nor the girls have ever been to the Montana territory." Michaela whispered as she unconsciously stroked his back. Sully smiled, and said, "Fine, but I have some conditions. Number one, you have to rest a couple of hours a day. Number two, If you feel anything, and I mean anything, you have to tell me immediately. Number three, it is going to be a quick trip, so that we can get back in plenty of time. And number four, you will not do anything to stress yourself or the baby. You will agree to take things easy. Understood?" said Sully strictly, but with a smile on his face.

"Yes, Sully. I promise. But you do know that I am a doctor, right? I think I will know if I am doing too much."

"Yes, but that has never stopped you before!"

"You're right." Michaela laughed. "I sure am glad that I have you to watch over me."

"I love you, you know that?" asked Sully.

"Yes, and I love you too, I am so glad that you're mine" Michaela replied.

"Let's get you back to bed." Michaela turned and Sully followed, his hand hovering behind her back as she slowly tackled the stair case. He helped her settle in and get comfortable before he took his place in bed and moved close to Michaela. She snuggled into him, her belly pushing into his. She yawned and quickly fell asleep. Sully stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. He too closed his eyes and waited for sleep to claim him.

 **Sorry for the delay! School started back up again! What do you think?! Thoughts? Comments! I would love to hear! Any suggestions?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"After a lengthy discussion, Sully and I have decided that we are going to attend your wedding!" Said, Michaela, the next morning as they all sat around the breakfast table. Cloud Dancing looked to Sully. Sully shrugged and laughed.

"I tried to talk her out of it, but she was set in her way."

"Are you sure, Michaela?" asked Cloud Dancing. "Don't you think that this trip will be a little too taxing for you in your condition."

"I'm pregnant, not an invalid," argued Michaela.

"Okay then. If you are sure, we will be happy to have you with us on our special day."

"Mommy! We're going on a trip?" asked Katie.

"Ya, a twip?" echoed Brooke.

"Yes, girls! We are going to the Montana Territory!"

It took them almost a week, five days to be exact, to get ready to leave. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star stayed and helped for a few days, and then traveled back to the Northern Territories. It was set that Michaela, Sully, and the girls would leave on the 15th. The five days were spent packing the items needed, buying additional supplies, making plans with Matthew, sending telegrams to Colleen and Brian, buying their train fairs, and making arrangements for the clinic. As soon as Colleen, Andrew, and Brian, as well as Mabel and Matthew, heard what was going on, they began to rearrange their plans so that they could also attend the ceremony. Colleen and Andrew planned to ship their stuff to Colorado Springs on the 20th, pick up Brian on the way, then Matthew and Mabel would help move Colleen and Andrew's belongings into the new house, and finally, the rest of them would board the train on the 25th.

Finally, Sully, Michaela, and the girls were packed and ready to board the train. They were set to depart at 7:00 that morning. Sully and Michaela were up at 5:30 to finish some last-minute preparations. Michaela was already feeling tired, and she still had a ten, almost eleven, hour train ride. Sully loaded their stuff, while Michaela went to wake the girls and get them dressed.

"Katie...Brooke...Time to wake up!" Michaela said in a sing-song voice. When they didn't stir, Michaela walked over to Katie's bed. She knelt down and gently shook her shoulder. Katie rolled over to face Michaela. She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Are you ready to go on our trip?" Michaela asked. Katie nodded excitedly and threw off her covers. She ran to her dresser where her clothes had been laid out the night before. Knowing that Katie could get herself dressed, Michaela hefted herself up, cradling her stomach, and went over to Brooke's bed. She was curled up in a ball with the blankets over her so that all you could see was her dark auburn curls sticking out the top of the covers. Michaela pulled back the blankets and took a seat on the bed. She pulled Brooke into her lap. Brooke snuggled as close to her mother as she could considering the large bump. Michaela kissed her forehead and said "Brooke, will you wake up for just a second so we can get you dressed?" Brooke's eyelids fluttered and she slowly opened her eyes. "Katie, will you bring me Brooke's clothes, please?" Katie, who had finished getting herself dressed, quickly obeyed her mother. Michaela started to dress Brooke and finished the job. She wrapped Brooke back in her favorite blanket and cuddled her close. Just then, Sully came and stood in the doorway, his curly hair ruffled and his cheeks rosy. As it was still only March, winter was still upon them.

"Ready to go, girls?" He said.

"All ready to go!" Michaela said.

"It's pretty chilly outside right now, let me get you settled and wrapped up in the wagon first, and then I will hand the girls up to you. Does that work?"

"Yes. We better get to going, or we'll be late. Katie, stay with your sister for a minute. Papa will be back to get you girls in just a little while. Ok?"

"Yes, Mama," Katie said. Michaela laid Brooke back on the bed. Sully gave Michaela his hand and helped her up. A flash of doubt crossed his face when he realized how tired Michaela was. Her eyes reflected weariness, and she had dark circles under them. Getting ready for the trip had taken a lot out of her. He knew it wouldn't do any good to ask her if she was okay, and so he didn't say anything. Instead, he ushered her downstairs, where she bundled up against the cold, and then to the wagon. It was dark outside, which made the cold worse. He lifted her onto the wagon seat and laid a hot brick wrapped in cloth at her feet. Then he went back into the house to get Katie and Brooke. It took him a few minutes to get them both into their coats, hats, and mittens, especially since Brooke was fast asleep again. He succeeded though and soon had Brooke into Michaela's arms. He then lifted Katie up and sat her in the middle. After she was settled, he grabbed the warm, thick quilt and tucked them up. He climbed up onto his spot on the wagon and clucked to the horses. They were officially headed on their trip to the Montana territory!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

By the time they arrived in town, it was almost 6:30. Sully stopped in front of the store, where Dorothy was opening the door to let them in. Sully jumped down from the wagon and went around to the other side of it. Michaela handed a still-sleeping Brooke to him. He took her to Dorothy, and then came back to help Katie down. He set Katie on the ground and then assisted Michaela as she stubbornly tried to climb down by herself. Sully escorted them into the store where they were going to stay until Sully had unloaded their things at the station, and took the wagon to Robert E at the livery, where he would take care of the horses and wagon while the Sully's were in the Montana territory. Then Sully would return for them, and they would walk to the station and board the train. It only took Sully ten minutes to run his errands, and then he was back. Michaela was already re-bundling Katie. Dorothy was sitting on a chair holding Brooke. Sully took Brooke from Dorothy and Michaela gave her friend a hug, before turning and grabbing Katie's hand and walking out of the door. Adrenaline rushed as the train's brake squealed. Doubts started to flood her mind. Was she really going to do this? She was heavily pregnant for heaven's sake! Sully noticed her hesitate. He shifted Brooke from both arms to one and wrapped his now free hand around her. Just feeling Sully's hand around her shoulders calmed her and the worry on her face was replaced with a smile. The train station came into view. A porter was already loading their two trunks on the train. They walked over to where their carpet bags were, and Sully let go of Michaela, and grabbed two of them, leaving the lightest one, along with her medical bag for Michaela. Michaela never went anywhere without her bag, and she had made sure to add many different supplies that they might need on their trip. Because of Michaela's condition, Sully had booked seats in the still relatively new Pullman sleeping cars. Another porter approached them and took their bags from them. He escorted them to their seats. Sometime during their walk from the store to the station, Brooke had awakened and was now looking around at the new surroundings. Katie was too because this was the first time for them to be on a train. Sully set Brooke on the plush seat, and took the bags from the porter and tucked them under the seat. Michaela started to unbundle Brooke, and Sully helped Katie. Only after getting the girls settled, did they take off their own clothes and sit down. Michaela chose to sit by the window. Soon the train hissed and the wheels started to slowly turn. Before long, they were chugging along at a fast pace.

The day dragged on for Michaela. They were allowed to get out and stretch their legs at the stations of the larger towns, but for the most part, they were confined to their seats. By late afternoon, Michaela was on the brink of tears, though she tried not to show it. Her back and hips were killing her, the constant motion of the train was making her nauseous, and the girls were bored out of their minds. Sully was trying his best to keep them entertained, but they just kept pestering each other. Finally, Brooke fell asleep, and Katie was given a children's book to read. Sully was helping her learn letters. Michaela leaned her head against the window and drifted to sleep.

She awoke several hours later, to the bawl of a porter. "Billings! Five minutes 'til Billings!" That was their stop. They were staying the night in Billings, and then Cloud Dancing would pick them up the next morning. They would travel the remaining distance in a wagon. When she looked over to Sully, he was already gathering up their bags and preparing to leave the train. Michaela helped him. Both the girls were fast asleep, and so Michaela gently shook them awake. They rubbed at their eyes and were given instructions to get ready to go. Finally, the train stopped, and Sully, Michaela, and the girls stepped off. A gust of wind blew by, but the sun shone, emitting a little heat, although not much. Sully gave instructions to a porter to deliver their bags to the hotel they were staying at. Seeing Michaela's condition, the porter offered to give them a ride, and they quickly accepted.

After such a long and tiring day, Michaela was so glad to finally be somewhere where she could lie down and rest. As soon as they were inside their room, Sully ordered Michaela straight to bed. Michaela didn't argue, but instead changed out of her traveling clothes, and into a nightie and cuddled under the covers. Sully dressed the girls in their nightgowns and tucked them into bed next to Michaela. Then he changed his clothes and somehow found a spot on the bed. Within minutes, they were all fast asleep. Michaela only slept deeply for a couple of hours, and whether it was because of the baby or the strange bed, she was restless and couldn't get comfortable. Finally, right before dawn broke, Michaela fell back into a restless sleep.

They were able to sleep in a little the next morning, and when they did awake, they set out to find some hot breakfast. After eating, they returned to their hotel room and waited until Cloud Dancing came with the wagon. He arrived, and they quickly loaded their luggage and were off. Cloud Dancing had laid a straw tick in the back of the wagon for Michaela and the girls, so they could be somewhat comfortable for the rest of their journey. Because of their long days of travel and lack of sleep, Michaela had a pounding headache, every muscle in her body was sore and she was exceedingly sick to her stomach. She tried to settle it by taking breaths fo the fresh Montana air. That didn't work, and she felt bile rise into her throat. She sat up as quickly as she could and leaned as far over the edge of the wagon as was possible without squishing Brooke who was cuddled next to her side. Her stomach heaved and she lost her breakfast. Cloud Dancing pulled the horses to a stop at the sound of her retching and Sully jumped out. Michaela crawled to the back end of the wagon and Sully helped her out. He wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth as she began to sob. Cloud Dancing helped the girls out and took them for a walk to stretch their legs, leaving Michaela and Sully alone.

"Why did I do this? How could I think this was a good idea?!" She cried.

"'Chaela... Everything is gonna be just fine. It will all work out. Stop stressing and relax." Michaela answered him by bending over and puking again. Sully rubbed circles on her back as she heaved. When she was done, he pulled a hanky from his pocket and handed it to her. She wiped her mouth and stepped back into his embrace. Her cries soon quieted and she calmed down.

After everybody had stretched and relieved themselves, they loaded back up and continued their journey. Although, they had to make quick stops quite often to let the horses rest, and drink, the longest they stopped was for the noonday meal.

After what seemed like forever, Cloud Dancing announced that the village was just over the next hill. As the wagon peaked over the hill, Michaela took in the sight. The girls were shouting and pointing at things. Many teepees were set up, and Michaela could see that children and adults were going through their daily life. A large herd of horses was grazing not far from their village. As they got closer, Michaela could see the organization that the tribe had. Cloud Dancing drove to a group of teepees that were a ways from the outskirts of the village. There were five teepees in a horseshoe shape, with a large campfire ring in the middle. Hearing a wagon approach, Michaela saw the flap of one open, and Shining Star stepped out. A grin crossed her face as Cloud Dancing pulled the horses to a stop. Sully and Cloud Dancing jumped down and went to the back of the wagon to help Michaela and the girls down. Shining Star beat them to the girls though. Katie and Brooke launched themselves at her and started talking excitedly. They were enjoying the new sights and experiences they were seeing and having. Sully assisted Michaela from the wagon. As Michaela's feet touched the soft, fertile Montana ground, she sighed and took a deep breath, looking at the majestic beauty that surrounded her. They made it, and she was so glad that they had.


	18. Chapter 18

"Welcome!" said Shining Star. "I have been so excited to show you where we live!" She turned and motioned to the village with her arm. "We set you up your own little village right here. That way you can have some peace and quiet and not be in the midst of the chaos of the village. The tribe is so excited to meet you! They have heard so much about your kind and gentle ways, as well as your friendliness to us. Oh, forgive me! You must be exhausted, and here I am talking your ear off!" Shining Star pointed out to Michaela what each teepee was, and where they were staying. It was only 3:00, so Michaela knew that she would have time to rest before the evening meal. "I knew that you were probably going to be ready to get rid of the traveling grime off you, so I filled a bath. Here I'll take you to it."

Michaela took a nice long soak, and then retired to her teepee to rest. It was Katie who woke her up a few hours later. "Mama, time to wake up. Pa says it's suppertime." Michaela opened her eyes. Katie had sat down and laid her hand on Michaela's belly. She loved to feel the kicks, and movements of her soon-to-be little brother or sister.

"It's pretty active in there tonight, sweetheart. Can you feel that?" asked Michaela. Katie's grin answered Michaela's question. Michaela sat up and heaved herself to her feet. She undid her hair and quickly ran a brush through it. Then she was ready. Katie reached for her hand, and Michaela took it and they walked out of the teepee together. Brisk, March air filled Michaela's lungs, and she shivered.

They had a nice dinner with Cloud Dancing and Shining Star. Shining Star had cooked some venison from a deer Cloud Dancing had killed the day before. Now, they were all seated around the warm fire. Brooke and Katie were ushered by the Cheyenne children to play with them before it got dark. Sully and Michaela kept getting curious looks from the rest of the tribe, but no one approached them. Michaela assumed that Cloud Dancing had told them that they would get to meet them the next day. Michaela was glad for that. Even after her rest, she was still very tired from their travels. Soon Katie and Brooke returned from playing, and Michaela ushered them into the largest teepee, where Michaela, Sully, and the girls were staying. Shining Star had laid several large buffalo skins on the ground for Michaela and Sully, so as that Michaela would be more comfortable. The girls too had a little bed made up of buffalo skins. Michaela undressed the girls and then dressed them in their warm night clothes. She tucked them in and listened to their prayers. Michaela was only half finished with a lullaby when they fell fast asleep. Michaela walked back outside, and wished Cloud Dancing and Shining Star goodnight, and then retired to the teepee. She changed into her warmest nightgown and slipped beneath the furry skins. She didn't even hear Sully slip in beside her.

When Michaela woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find that no one was in the teepee. She stretched, and then stood up and got ready for the day. When she emerged from the teepee, glorious smells assaulted her nose. She was starving! She spotted her family with Cloud Dancing and Shining Star at the campfire. She smiled when she saw that Sully had gotten the girls dressed and that Sully had changed out of his traveling clothes and back into his buckskins. Sully moved toward Michaela and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Good Morning, 'Chaela!" he said. "Ready for the day?! Cloud Dancing is going to show us around!"

"That sounds wonderful!"

"The food is ready. Let's eat!" Shining Star said.

They were in no hurry to finish their breakfast, but when they did, they were each supplied with a horse. Michaela was given a dark bay mare with a large blaze and white socks. Sully was very weary about Michaela riding, but he took her word when she said she would take it easy. Katie was given her own horse; a short dapple grey mare and Brooke was going to ride in front of Sully on his majestic solid black stallion. Sully helped Michaela to mount, as well as Katie, and then sat Brooke atop the horse before he mounted in one swift move. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star also mounted upon their almost identical Paint horses. Cloud Dancing led the way out. He showed them some amazing sights that morning. They saw mountain streams, rock formations, as well as other things, but the most beautiful thing was the waterfall.

"Papa what's that sound?" asked Katie as they approached a hill. The sound of crashing water could be heard, but the source could not be seen.

"Some sort of water, Katie bug." Answered Sully. They started to climb the hill. Their horse's powerful legs pushed onward, and the crashing sound became louder. Finally, they topped the hill. Michaela gasped as the majestic beauty of the falls came into view.

"Look how amazing it is!" she said.

"Isn't that a sight?" said Sully.

"We thought you might like this." Cloud Dancing said.

"I packed us a lunch. I figure we could eat and play in the water, and just relax," said Shining Star.

"That sounds lovely! I might just take a nap!" Michaela said cheerfully. Sully dismounted and set Brooke on the ground, and then helped Michaela and Katie down. Shining Star laid a large buffalo skin blanket down and started to unpack their lunch. It was a rather warm day for the end of March. Michaela decided that it was warm enough that the girls could play in the water for just a little while. Brooke and Katie ate hurriedly so they could go and play. Michaela finished her food, as did Sully, and then they laid down on the blanket. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star went and supervised the girls while they played. Michaela snuggled close to Sully. He laid his hand on her stomach.

"This is just what we needed." He said.

"Mmmm," Michaela said as she drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

A couple of hours later, Michaela awoke to the thundering sounds of hoofbeats. Sully jumped up, and Michaela sat up as far as she could. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star, along with the girls, started back to the blanket to see what the ruckus was. A young boy pulled his galloping horse to a stop and jumped from it's back. Sully turned and helped Michaela up, and the boy ran towards her. He started to urgently speak Cheyenne to her. She picked up a few words here and there, but she turned to Sully, so he could translate in full for her. "He says that his father told him to go and get the Medicine Woman because his little brother has been injured. He says to hurry." Sully went to go get their horses, and Michaela explained to Cloud Dancing and Shining Star what the boy had said.

"Will you watch the girls for us, please?" she asked. Shining Star nodded her head and gave Michaela a hug.

"Travel safely. Don't push too hard. Remember your baby."

"I'll be careful," Michaela answered. Then Sully boosted her onto her horse. She settled in while Sully swung on. The boy turned his horse around and took off at an easy, and smooth canter. He led them back to the village a different and shorter way than came. It took them nearly an hour to get back. They stopped for every once and a while, but mainly they kept at a canter. Michaela was grateful that her mare had the smoothest canter she had ever ridden. It was probably smoother than her walk.

The boy led them right outside of the teepee where his brother supposedly was. People were gathered around the teepee. Michaela could faintly hear a young boy crying and moaning. Sully quickly dismounted and then helped Michaela to do the same. Sully handed her her medical bag, and then she ducked into the teepee, Sully not far behind her. The boy was laid down on a buffalo hide, and his mother knelt beside him, trying to keep him still. His arm laid grotesquely at an odd angle. Michaela knelt by his side. After a quick examination, she looked to Sully and said, "I can't risk moving him. I'll have to do the surgery here. I need hot water, strips of cloth, some straight boards, and Sully… I'll need your help." He turned to the people in the tent and repeated Michaela's instructions. They quickly left the tent in search of the required materials. While they were gone, Sully helped Michaela prepare the boy for surgery. She took the limited amount of Chloroform out of her bag, placed some on a cloth, and placed it against his mouth and nose for a couple of seconds. Sully observed carefully. The boy slowly drifted off at the same time a woman and a man returned with the supplies. Michaela quickly scrubbed up, and while she did, she gave Sully instructions on how to monitor the boy's vitals.

It took Michaela an hour and a half to set the bone, stitch him up, and place a splint. When she was completed, she told Sully to go and get the mother. Michaela washed up and disposed of the bloody cloths. The mother came in, and Michaela ducked out of the teepee to give her some time. She took a breath of fresh air. She arched her back and raised her hands above her head. Her muscles were tense and tight because she had been crouched in one position for over an hour. Sully came up behind her and laid his hand on her shoulder. She laid her head back against his chest and leaned on him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. "You did well! You know that? Are you feeling okay?" Sully asked.

"I'm doing okay. I am just really stiff and exhausted," she answered.

"Why don't you go rest?"

"I need to stay with the boy until he regains consciousness. Then I will. I promise."

"Okay, I'll stay with you." Michaela turned around and placed a kiss on Sully's lips, then she retreated back into the tent, Sully on her heels.

The boy was stirring slightly. Sully helped Michaela to sit by him on the ground. The boy opened his eyes, and Michaela held a cup of water out to him. He gulped several sips and then said something to his mother in Cheyenne. Michaela stayed with him for fifteen more minutes, and then bid them all good night and returned to her teepee. Outside of the tent, Shining Star was cooking around the fire, and Cloud Dancing was telling the girls a silly story. Their giggles rang through the air. When they saw Michaela and Sully, they ran towards them. Katie wrapped her arms as far around Michaela as she could, and Brooke catapulted herself into Sully's arms.

"Hey, babies! Were you good for Cloud Dancing and Shining Star?" asked Michaela.

"We had so much fun, Mama!" said Katie

'Ya, so much fun!" echoed Brooke.

"Mama is gonna go take a rest before dinner, okay? Then you can tell her all about your day!" said Sully. Michaela gave quick hugs to the girls and then retreated into the teepee. She sank onto the bed of furs and quickly fell asleep.

Two hours later, Michaela awoke and ventured outside. Feeling much better, she decided to go and check on the boy. As she walked through the village to get to his teepee, people would stop her and talk rapidly with a big grin on their face. From the few words she could pick up, she pieced together that they were telling her thank you. A few women gave her some baby things. They would hold the gift out and point to her stomach. She received several pairs of little moccasins and some beautiful soft fur blankets. She entered the teepee to find the boy sitting up, and laughing with his brother, the one who went and got Michaela and Sully. The mother approached her and held out a couple of items. Michaela picked them up and gasped. They were two gorgeous buckskin baby jumpers. Michaela said thank you and hugged the Cheyenne woman. Michaela tucked all the gifts she was given in her medical bag so that they wouldn't be destroyed. She returned to her own campfire and ate dinner with the family. The girls, as promised, told her about the rest of their day. Michaela went to sleep that night very tired, but very content.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They spent the next week relaxing and socializing. The boy's arm was healing well, and Michaela was able to put a more permanent cast on it. After seeing how well Michaela had handled the accident, members of the tribe came to her to fix their simple medical problems. She stitched a couple cuts, treated a few sprained ankles, and wiped away children's tears after she pulled some nasty slivers out.

It was now the 25th of March. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star's ceremony was scheduled to happen in two days. The rest of Sully and Michaela's family were due to arrive tomorrow, assuming that their plan of moving Colleen and Andrew into the new house went off without a hitch. Michaela and Sully spent the day preparing for their arrival. Their excitement built as the day went on. At around supper time, Cloud Dancing and Shining Star came back from a walk together. Cloud Dancing appeared tense, and Shining Star's eyes were red-rimmed from crying. Michaela took Shining Star by the arm and led her to a grove of trees behind their miniature village.

"What's wrong, Shining Star? Did you and Cloud Dancing argue?"

"No. While we were on our walk, we saw Bear Claw. He approached us and threatened Cloud Dancing. He told him that he had been exiled from his tribe because of him and that he wouldn't stop until Cloud Dancing had felt a similar pain. I'm just so worried, and I feel so guilty about bringing Cloud Dancing into this mess!" Shining Star explained. She burst into tears and turned her head into Michaela's shoulder. Michaela wrapped her arms around her, her belly pressed up against Shining Star's midsection. The baby gave a strong kick, and Michaela gasped.

"Did you feel that?!" she asked, laughing.

"I sure did!" Shining Star released Michaela and wiped her tears, laughing. "When are you due again?" asked Shining Star.

"I'm due in about a month. I still have plenty of time!" Michaela answered. "Let's go cook supper, shall we?" Michaela said as she hooked arms with Shining Star and started on her way back to their teepees. Michaela retired to her teepee with the girls after supper. She put them to bed early so that they would be well rested for the excitement of tomorrow. She tucked them in, sang them a couple lullaby's, and once they were asleep, Michaela got herself ready for bed. Just when Michaela was drifting off to sleep. Sully burst through the door of the teepee.

"Michaela! Wake up!" Sully said urgently. Michaela abruptly opened her eyes. She didn't try to sit up, as she knew her enormous belly would make it impossible for her. "Shining Star is gone!"

"What!" yelled Michaela. "Here, help me up." Sully heaved Michaela up and helped her wrap into a fuzzy robe. They ducked out of the tent together. Outside, Cloud Dancing was pacing back and forth. When he saw them emerge from the tent, he approached them.

"She went down to the creek to get ready for bed. That was half an hour ago. I went to her teepee to say goodnight, but she wasn't there. I've searched everywhere! I think that Bear Claw might have taken her." he said, worried.

"Oh, Cloud Dancing! That's terrible! Take Sully and go. The trail is still fresh." Michaela said.

"Are you okay if I go?" asked Sully. "I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Yes, I'm sure. This is Shining Star we are talking about! Now go." It only took them a couple minutes to get ready. Sully embraced Michaela, kissed her passionately, and then they were gone. They took another brave with them. His name was Stream Jumping. Michaela was overcome with worry for Shining Star, as well as Sully, and Cloud Dancing. She couldn't settle down enough to go back to sleep. Instead, she paced. Sometime that night, a sharp pain gripped Michaela's abdomen. Michaela stopped pacing and took a deep breath.

"All this tension and worry is setting off some practice contractions," she muttered to herself. She grabbed her stethoscope and found her baby's heartbeat. All was normal. The rest of the night passed as slow as molasses. She had several more contractions during the night and early morning. She didn't think much of them. She knew from experience that they often occurred during the later stages of pregnancy.

At around 6 o'clock the next morning, Michaela exited her teepee and began to walk around. She was sure she looked terrible, but she didn't care very much. The thundering of hooves reached her ears, and she looked up to see Stream Jumping. He dismounted smoothly and approached her. When Sully nor Cloud Dancing followed him, Michaela's stomach dropped, and she feared the worst. Seeing the emotions roll across her face, the brave placed a hand on her shoulder, then in broken English, he said, "Do not worry. Sully fine. Find squaw to watch girls. Meet back here in couple minutes. I will explain later." Michaela was confused, but she did what he said. She found one of the Cheyenne woman who she knew spoke English. Michaela explained her situation, and after she said yes to watching the girls, Michaela led her back to the teepee. She took a few minutes to gather a few things, including her medical bag, and then put on her trench coat and hat. Then she went back outside of the teepee. Stream Jumping was there, and he had the bay mare she had ridden earlier in the week, all ready for her. He motioned for her to get on. She looked at him dubiously and pointed to her stomach. He grinned bashfully. Then he assisted her to mount and then wrapped a buffalo skin around her. He swiftly swung onto his own horse. They walked until they were out of sight of the village, then he explained what had happened.

"Sully, Cloud Dancing and I track all night. We split up. Sully come upon Bear Claw. He had Shining Star. They fight and Sully gets wounded…" Michaela gasped. "Oh no, no. He not hurt badly. He fine." Michaela released her breath. "Bear Claw get away. Sully tell Cloud Dancing to follow him. A storm is coming. He lose trail if it rains. Cloud Dancing leaves, but tell me to go get you. Sully tell me not to, but I more scared of Cloud Dancing than Sully." Michaela nervously laughed. They rode in silence for a couple more minutes. A contraction gripped Michaela, and she sucked in a breath of air and sat up straighter. As they continued riding, Michaela had several more contractions, coming about every twenty minutes.

"Could I be in labor?" Michaela thinks. "Nah… Way to early… Probably just those practice contractions." She shook it off, but deep inside a niggle of doubt and fear existed.

 **I hope you like it! I will try to update more often so as not to leave you in suspense any longer than is needed! I would love to know your thoughts!**

 **P.S. I know pregnant women should definitely not ride horses, but this is Michaela we are talking about, and I needed her to ride a horse so that it all works out in the end. You'll see!**


	21. Chapter 21

Ch.21

By the time they had ridden for several hours, the niggle of doubt and fear had grown significantly. Michaela was pretty sure she could be in labor, as the pains were coming at regular intervals of time. She pushed the thoughts and worries down, because every time she did try to think about it, she could feel herself start to hyperventilate. Right now, she was just trying to think of getting to Sully and making sure he was okay. She would deal with everything else later. Stream Jumping interrupted her thoughts.

"Sully is over this hill." Michaela kicked her horse into a faster gait. When she crested the hill she saw him lying on his stomach by a small campfire. She could see a large red stain on the back of his shirt. He didn't appear to be moving. Michaela's heart began to beat fast, and she started to breathe in quick gasps. She kicked her horse into a canter. Hearing a horse approaching, Sully used his good arm to lift himself from the ground. He stood up and turned around. Relief shot through Michaela. She rode up to him and queued her horse to stop. She swung her leg over the back of the horse, and Sully helped her down with his good arm. He set her softly of the ground. She started to sob into his shoulder. "I was so scared when I saw you laying on the ground!" she cried. Stream Jumping came up to them.

"Follow Cloud Dancing," Sully said, using his head to indicate which direction Cloud Dancing had gone. The brave nodded, turned his horse and cantered away. "'Chaela. I'm fine! I'm not hurt too bad."

Michaela released Sully and wiped her eyes. She took a deep breath. "I'll be the judge of that."

"Look, I just got barely grazed by a bullet on my thigh, and I have a knife gash on my shoulder. Nothin' fatal." Michaela turned around and untied her medical bag. She grabbed Sully's hand and led him to a tree. He obediently followed after her.

"On your belly," she ordered. After he sprawled out of the ground, his face towards her, Michaela knelt down beside him and started to examine his injuries. She pulled some supplies out of her bag and began to clean them up. A contraction seized her, but not wanting to worry Sully, she didn't say anything, she just tensed up and pursed her lips together. The graze on his thigh was not a big deal. It didn't even require stitches. She just cleaned and disinfected it. The knife gash on his shoulder, on the other hand, was pretty serious. It was about six inches long and spread from the tip of his left shoulder, all the way down to about two inches below his shoulder blade. Dried blood caked the edges of the nasty wound, as well as a large portion of his back. Fresh, new blood, brought on by his movements, oozed and dripped on top of the dried blood. Although it was long, it wasn't deep. Many tedious stitches were required for this injury, and by the time she was finished, her back was killing her. As she was finishing up the last stitch, another contraction one came sooner after the other one than any of the others, and it caught Michaela by surprise. She sucked in a quick breath, and winced, then tensed up.

"Michaela, are you okay?" Sully asked, concerned. "I've seen you do that several times."

"I'm fine." Michaela gasped out. This was the longest and most painful contraction she had had so far. All of her doubts about being in labor were immediately cast aside. This was a true labor pain and she knew that indeed she was in labor and that there was no stopping it. Seeing that Michaela was obviously not fine, Sully jumped up from the ground and pulled his shirt over his head. He placed a hand on Michaela's shoulder and used his other hand to tip up her chin.

"Michaela, you are not fine." The contraction eased, and Michaela could breathe again. She wanted to deny what Sully had said, but she knew it was time to come clean.

"Sully…there's a chance I could be in labor." Michaela ducked her head, ashamed.

"You could be what!" Sully exploded, throwing his uninjured hand up in the air. "Since when! I knew going on this trip was a terrible idea! This cannot happen again, Michaela! Not me, and not in the wilderness again like I delivered Katie, and not even in our bedroom like Brooke's birth!"

"I've only had a few contractions, Sully. They weren't even that bad! It could just be false labor after all the stress of the past twelve hours!" Michaela said defensively, although deep down she knew he was right.

"Michaela, I warned you to take it easy. Instead, you jump on a horse and come galloping out here to get me! This is not how it is supposed to happen! This birth was supposed to be the normal one. We should be at the clinic, with Andrew and Colleen, so they can deliver this baby! Not me!" Yelled Sully.

"First of all, I didn't gallop, I didn't even break a walk until I saw you lying on the ground. What was I supposed to do?! Leave you out here all alone, bleeding to death! Besides, we'll have plenty of time to get back to the village…" Michaela started to say, but then her water broke and gushed everywhere. Michaela and Sully just stood there, shocked. Finally, Sully said something.

"Well, that obviously won't happen," he said quietly. The reality of her situation came to Michaela and she started to panic. Sully stepped forward, his anger gone, and wrapped Michaela in his arms. "It is all gonna work out." he whispered, "We're gonna do this together... just like last time and the time before." Michaela took a few minutes to collect herself. Sully stood, with his arms wrapped around Michaela, thinking. He looked up. Dark clouds were starting to gather. "We need to get to higher ground," he said. "Can you walk?" Michaela let go of Sully and sniffled.

"Yes, I can walk. I won't enter active labor for a while… I hope. Let's see how close we can get to the village." Sully bent down and grabbed Michaela's medical bag. He tied it up and turned to Michaela.

"Do you want to ride?" he asked.

"No, there is too much pressure in my pelvis, besides, walking will do me good." Then they left, walking hand-in-hand.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"This is like a replay of Katie's birth, huh?" Sully asked. They had been walking for an hour. Michaela's contractions were only about ten minutes apart.

"Yes. Unfortunately." Michaela sighed. "I'm sorry… about all this."

"It's not your fault, Michaela. Will the baby be okay? Coming this early, I mean."

"It should be. It probably will be pretty little, but I'm hoping everything will be fine. I could have messed up my dates, though too."

"Michaela, based on the size of your midsection, my guess is that we messed up the dates. I don't think "little" is going to describe our baby."

"You're probably right. Ooo, here comes another one." They stopped walking. Michaela turned into Sully and put her arms around his neck. Sully used his hands to rub her back.

"Breathe, Michaela." Sully comforted. "You're doing great." The contraction waned down, and Michaela let go of Sully. "They're getting stronger Sully, I don't know how much longer I can go." Sully gave Michaela a comforting kiss, and then led her over to a log.

"Here, let's rest for a minute." Michaela eased herself down while Sully tied the horse up. Then he came and sat down beside her. "Remember Brooke's birth?" Sully asked.

"Don't even remind me." laughed Michaela. "I don't know why I thought I would have enough time. Katie's labor was so short. Their minds flashed back to three years previous."

3 years ago…

" _Sully, I think it's time," Michaela said, breathless, as she descended the stairs, coming from their bedroom._

" _Time for what?"_

" _Sully! The baby's coming!"_

" _What! When did it start?"_

" _A couple hours ago. I thought I still had enough time to finish some last minute things before we went into the clinic."_

" _Okay. Ummm. I'll have Brian go and get Andrew, uh, and Colleen too." Another contraction began to seize Michaela. She doubled over._

" _Hurry Sully." Michaela puffed._

" _Brian!" Sully yelled loudly. Brian appeared from outside._

" _Ya, Pa?"_

" _I need you to hurry as fast as you can into town, and bring back Colleen and Andrew! Hurry!" Brian dashed out the door, and a minute later, they heard thundering hooves fade away. Michaela panted as the contraction eased. Two-year-old Katie started to scream in her cradle. Sully picked her up. He tried to get her to settle down. Michaela stood leaning against the wall, rubbing her belly and taking deep breaths. When Katie wouldn't stop crying, Sully decided that she probably needed her diaper changed. He quickly did so and was just finishing up when Michaela groaned as another contraction came. Sensing her mother's distress, Katie began to cry again. Sully shifted her to his hip and used his other arm to support Michaela. When the contraction stopped, he helped her to climb the stairs. "Let's get you in bed," Sully said._

 _After sitting her on the bed, Sully put a still screaming Katie into her crib. He had other things to worry about. He took Michaela's night dress off of a peg, and then assisted her to take off her clothes, and change into the nightgown. As soon as Michaela got settled, the contractions started to come right after the other._

" _Sully," she yelled. "Andrew isn't going to make it here in time. You're going to have to deliver the baby again. Get my medical bag, and a blanket from the cradle."_

" _Michaela, he's going to make it! He has to!" Sully said._

" _No, Sully." Michaela gasped as she felt the baby start to descend. "This baby is coming now." Unable to resist the urge to push anymore, Michaela bore down._ _Sully rushed to grab the things she asked for, and then he sat on the edge of the bed. "Remember, you did just fine last time. I'll still walk you through this." Michaela said before she had to grit her teeth as another strong contraction ripped through her. "Are you ready? Because this baby is coming whether you like it or not." she groaned._

 _Guttural sounds escaped as Michaela pushed with all her might. This time around, there was no screaming, just deep focus, and concentration. Michaela groped around for Sully's hand. She grabbed it and squeezed. Sully lifted their hands to rest on top of Michaela's belly. "Good job, 'chaela. Pretty soon, we'll be snuggling this baby, okay. Everything is gonna be alright." Michaela nodded and tucked her bottom lip under her teeth. Tears welled up in her eyes. She moaned and whimpered as the next contraction built up. "Push, Michaela. We can do this! I'm gonna need my hand to catch the baby though." Michaela released his hand. She took some deep breaths. With the next contraction, Sully was able to see the head. "It's comin'!" Michaela cried out as she felt the baby crown. She_ _pushed again, softer though, working against the urge to push with all her might._ _"Slow...Slow… There, there's the head." Sully remembered her instructions from Katie's birth to support the head. " One more! Come on, Michaela! You can do it! One more big push." Michaela laid back against the pillows, gasped, collected her strength, resituated herself and then let out a shrill yell as she gave one last enormous push. Andrew, with Colleen at his heels, burst breathless, into the room right as a carrot-topped, beautiful baby girl slid into the world. Michaela sagged against the pillows, as Colleen rushed around to Michaela's side. She took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Katie was still screaming, and so Colleen left to go pick her up. The baby immediately started to cry. Sully wrapped her in a blanket and handed her off to Andrew. Sully went to the other side of Michaela. She was softly crying. He grabbed her hand. Then he bent over and kissed her forehead. "We did it! You were amazing!" Andrew cut the cord, and then placed her on Michaela's chest."_

The memory faded out and both Sully and Michaela smiled as they came back to reality. "That was pretty awesome!" agreed Michaela. " Most fathers aren't even allowed to be in the delivery room, let alone actually deliver two of his children."

"Make that three." sighed Sully. "We better get to moving again. I want to be able to make it to a little higher ground."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sully looked up at the sky as he held Michaela while she rocked through another contraction. Dark clouds had continued to gather above them, and the air had a slight chill to it. He could feel Michaela tensing up as the contraction peaked. She moaned and tipped her head back, rolling her neck around. Michaela's body began to relax as the contraction waned down. Sully studied her face. She was as beautiful as ever, even in pain. Sully bent his head to kiss her, but her hat got in the way. He took one of his hands off her waist and tipped her hat off. The stampede strings caught around her neck, preventing it from falling to the ground. Then he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Are you doing okay?" he asked. "I think that we are at high enough ground. We could probably take shelter. Can you make it to that stand of trees over there?" Sully said as he pointed.

"Yes. I can make it over there, but I think I can go further. Let's keep going." replied Michaela.

"Michaela, I think it's time to stop. We've made it far enough. You need to conserve your energy for the delivery. Let's go find a spot to take shelter."

"You're probably right." sighed Michaela, as she rubbed her stomach.

It took them five minutes to arrive at the grove of trees. Sully led Michaela over to a fallen log and helped her to sit down. "Will you be okay for a few minutes? I'm goin' to try and find a good place to build a shelter."

"I'll be fine, Sully. You go on ahead." Sully returned ten minutes later.

"I found a great place to set up camp. There is a stream not too far away, and a lot of pine trees and fallen Aspen trees to build a wickiup." He held out his hand to her. She grabbed it, and Sully helped her up. They slowly picked their way through the trees and fallen timber. When they got close to the spot, Sully pointed it out to her. "See that little clearing right there? The one with the larger fallen tree in it? That's where I'll make the wickiup."

"What are you going to do about the log. It is too big to move."

"I plan to build around it. That way we'll have a place to sit inside."

Sully helped her to sit back down on another log while he gathered supplies to start the wickiup. Michaela watched him as he worked. First, he found three medium-sized Aspen poles with forked ends and hooked them together to make a sturdy tripod. Then, he used other smaller poles to fill in the gaps. By the time he was done with that, Michaela's contractions had picked up. They were coming faster and harder. Sully helped her get settled in the wickiup, before going back outside and cutting pine boughs down to complete the wickiup. From the position of the sun, Sully figured it was roughly about 1 o'clock in the afternoon. The dark clouds had vanished and were replaced with a blue sky. Sully knew they were very lucky that the storm had gone around them. Cloud Dancing had explained that the risk of flash floods was very large when it rained.

He heard Michaela start to pant as a pain started up. He ducked inside the wickiup and was to Michaela in two strides. He slipped behind her, enveloped her in his arms and began to rub her lower back. Throughout this labor, Michaela had been having a lot of pain there. After the pain was gone, and Michaela had settled back down, he ducked back outside and continued his work. They did this for two hours. Sully would offer his support when he was needed, and then would tinker around, completing various tasks. He built a fire, gathered some berries, and collected water from the stream. Between contractions, Michaela prepared for the delivery the best she could. When she opened her medical bag, she found the buckskin jumpers and fur baby blankets she had been given and had stuffed there. She had completely forgotten that she had put them in there. She had seen them earlier that day when she had stitched Sully up but had disregarded them. But now she was so grateful to have something warm for the baby when it arrived.

"Sully, I don't know why this is taking so long. I feel as though I should have delivered by now!" Michaela cried, after a hard contraction. "I'm having so much back pain. There is so much pressure!"

"'Chaela. Do you remember how many times you have told me that these things take time? This baby will come when it wants to come. And I'll be right here. Don't you worry about anything. Everything's gonna be fine. Do you need anything? Water? A blanket?"

"No. Just you. Will you hold me?" Sully sat down beside her. She was sitting against the log. He opened his arms and she snuggled close to him. A few minutes later, tears welled up in her eyes as another contraction came. She closed her eyes, and tucked her bottom lip under her top lip and leaned her head against Sully's shoulder.

"Breathe, Michaela. Just breathe."

"Sully," Michaela gasped out, "It's time. I'm ready." She gritted her teeth as she began to bear down.

"Wait!" Sully yelled. Michaela shook her head and continued to push. He tried to move, but Michaela was grasping two handfuls of his shirt. He waited until the contraction had stopped, and Michaela's breathing had slowed down before he moved.

"I'm sorry, Sully." Michaela panted. "I couldn't stop."

"It's alright, Michaela. You just do what you feel like you need to do." Michaela had neatly arranged the instruments and supplies needed for the delivery. There were clamps, and a pair of scissors, and the fur blankets and jumpers. Michaela started to pant and moan as another labor pain built up. She panted for as long as she could and then started to push through it. She gripped Sully's broad shoulders as if drawing strength from him. She felt the baby start to move, but as soon as she stopped pushing it shifted back. She groaned and tried to catch her breath. Michaela pushed for another five contractions before the baby started to crown. "Can you see it yet?" panted Michaela.

"You're doin' great, Michaela!" The head's almost here!" Sully said. She felt the familiar sensation of the baby crowning and she whimpered. Michaela gently bore down, and the head was delivered. "There! Almost there, sweetheart! One more!" Michaela sucked in a big breath of air, and then pushed as hard as she could. Another whimper escaped her throat. The baby slid out into Sully's hands, and Michaela sagged against the log. "You did it, Michaela! We did it." Sully joyfully expressed. "We have a son!" The baby started to scream at the top of its lungs. Sully made quick work of cutting the cord and then placed him on Michaela's heaving chest. He laid one of the blankets over them and moved around to her side. Michaela used her finger to trace his face. "He's so little," Michaela said softly, still breathless. "Maybe I didn't get my dates messed up. He seems just fine though, for being so early."

"That's quite a pair of lungs he has there." Sully laughed.

"He's perfect." Michaela sighed.

"Yes, he is." agreed Sully. They sat their together, just admiring him.

"Oooooh." Michaela groaned.

"Michaela? What is it!?" Sully worriedly said.

"It is probably just the placenta," she panted. She started to feel the all-consuming need to push again. "Sully, something's not right."

"What Michaela! What's happening?" Sully yelled. The baby was still screaming. Michaela handed him to Sully.

"I'm not sure!" Michaela groaned. She began to palpate her stomach. Her mind was whirring with questions. She felt something. "Sully!" she gasped and then panted. She kept prodding. "Twins, Sully!"

"What!" Sully said in disbelief.

"Sully! There's another baby." Michaela cried. "I can't do it again, Sully! Help me!"

"Michaela, you're doin' just fine. Keep going. You can do it!" He said.

"It's not coming, Sully." She sobbed. "I don't have the energy to do this again!" Another white-hot pain flashed across her abdomen.

"Yes, it is coming, and I know you have it in you to do this. Push again! And again. There, push hard!" He chanted. Finally, the head started to come. "Here. Hold the baby." Sully helped Michaela settle the still screaming baby in one of her arms. The other was braced against the ground. She pushed again, and more of the head came. There was extreme pressure on her back. It nearly took all her breath away, it was that bad. She tried to catch her breath and pant. "Michaela," Sully said with a note of worry in his voice. "Somethin's wrong."

"What! Sully, what is it!" Michaela gasped out.

"It's coming out wrong! It's facin' up!" he cried.

"Sully, nothin's wrong. It's just in a different position. Just let it come!" She bore down hard. The pain in her back disappeared as the rest of the head was born.

."I got shoulders, Michaela! One more!" Michaela gave one last massive push that delivered the rest of the baby. "It's another boy!" he told Michaela. She slumped against the log and started to weep. Sully quickly got another pair of clamps out of Michaela's bag and cut the cord. The baby gave a weak sounding squeak. "Michaela… He's not breathing." Michaela used what little strength she had left to push herself up with one arm. The baby in her other arm continued to squeal.

"Here... Switch me." Michaela sobbed. She handed Sully the wriggling bundle. Sully gently laid the other baby in her capable arms. He was ashen in color and limp as a rag doll. Michaela rolled him over so that he was laid across her forearm. She began to vigorously rub his little back. After what seemed like forever, but in reality was only half a minute, the baby started to cough and cry and then pink up. Using the remaining blanket, Michaela wrapped the baby up. Sully sidled over to Michaela and put his arm around her. Both babies were crying, but as soon as Sully put the baby in his arms, next to the one in Michaela's arms, their crying subsided into small hiccups. Michaela stopped crying and caught her breath.

"I can't believe it," she whispered. "Identical twins…" They both gazed down at their newborn sons. Joyful tears ran down their faces. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Just admiring the results of their amazing love.

"We created these," Sully whispered, as he gently caressed their sleeping sons' still wet hair.

"Yes, we did," Michaela whispered back, and then Sully leaned over and caught her lips in a gentle kiss.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

After the placenta had been taken care of, Sully helped Michaela to give the babies their first feeding. They immediately started rooting around once Michaela undid her blouse, and soon they were both latched on and nursing rather noisily. Once they had both had their fill of milk, they drifted off to sleep. Sully went outside and cut some more pine boughs to make a makeshift bed. When it was completed, he helped Michaela to get settled on it, and then put one sleeping baby in the crook of each of her arms. Michaela quickly fell asleep, and he tucked them all up using the blanket Michaela had been wrapped in when she went to find him. Feeling his own eyes begin to droop, Sully leaned up against the log and fell asleep.

Sully woke up a couple of hours later to a baby crying, which quickly led to two babies crying. Michaela groggily groaned as she tried to wake up. Sully got up from his place on the ground and went to Michaela. He helped her to sit up and then sat behind her. She leaned back against him and he started to help her undo her blouse so that she could feed the babies. "How are you feeling, Michaela?" he asked.

"Like I've been hit by a train… Between the stress of the last 24 hours and the delivery, plus lack of sleep, I'm not feeling too great right now." Michaela said, her voice cracking with emotion. Tears welled up in her eyes and gently rolled down her rosy cheeks.

"What can I do to help?" asked Sully.

"Nothing you really can do except for what you're already doing."

"I found a hot spring. There are several pools. Would a soak in that help? We need to get you and the babies cleaned up anyways."

"I would like that," Michaela replied.

As soon as the babies were finished with their feed, Sully took one baby in his arm and helped Michaela to her feet. Then he took the other baby too. Michaela grabbed a hold of his elbow and then they started off to the hot springs. Michaela picked up the fur blanket on their way out. Sully led them to one of the lower pools. "The water cools as it moves from pool to pool." Sully explained, "This one should be the perfect temperature." Michaela spread the blanket on the ground, and then Sully laid the twins on it. He assisted Michaela to undress and then to step into the pool of relaxing warm water. He returned to the blanket and took his own clothes off before reaching down and picking up his two naked sons. As long as they were in close proximity to each other, they were perfectly happy. He let Michaela soak and wash herself for a few minutes before he stepped into the water and handed her a baby. Then he sat down next to Michaela.

"Make sure to keep your shoulder dry. How does it feel?" Michaela said.

"Sore."

Michaela and Sully gently placed the babies on their shoulders, the water barely covering their little bottoms. They curled up in the crooks of Michaela and Sully's necks. Michaela dipped her hand in water and let it run down the baby's back. Sully did the same. They happily cooed and were content to be snuggled against their parent's chests. Gazing down at the baby she was holding, Michaela said, "We really do need to name them, you know."

"I know. How do we even tell them apart?" asked Sully.

"I noticed that the baby that was born first has a small birthmark on his left arm, we could use that, plus he is a little bit bigger than the second baby. Their personalities are already starting to come through." Sully looked down, and sure enough, the baby he was holding had a little birthmark on his arm. "I would like to name one after my father." Michaela quietly said. "It is the least I can do considering all he gave me. I wouldn't be here without him."

"In that case, I owe him, and I agree that we should use his name."

"Then this is Josef," Michaela said, looking down at the baby snuggled against her. "I would like for his middle name to be after another very important man in my life. A man who has taught me so much. Who has loved me… in good and in bad. In sickness and in health, and who has never left my side."

"Who?" asked Sully.

"You," Michaela whispered. "Welcome to the world, Josef Byron." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Thinking. Pondering.

"I have a name for this little guy." Sully declared. "James Michael. James after my own father, who loved the land nearly as much as I do, and I hope as much as this little man will. And Michael… for a special someone in _my_ life… Someone who has stuck with me in the good and the bad. Someone who is the mother of my children. Who are my heart, my soul, and my life... You." he whispered. He leaned over and placed a kiss on Michaela's forehead.

"James Michael and Josef Byron. Our boys." Michaela smiled and admired them. Their cute little button noses. Twenty fingers and twenty toes. And their hair. Unlike the girls who weren't born with a lot of hair. James and Josef had beautiful, fine blonde hair. Michaela and Sully soaked in the springs until the sun started to go down, and then returned back to the wickiup, refreshed, and ready to conquer their first night with the twins.

 **What do you think? Just a couple more chapters left! But... I am starting to work on a large series of sequels that follow the Sully family through the rest of their lives.**


	25. Chapter 25

Back at the village about six hours earlier...

It was about 12 o'clock that afternoon. The squaws were busy tanning hides, and the braves had left earlier in the day to go on a hunting trip. Although everyone was busy, Cloud Dancing and Shining Star were in the forefront of their minds. The squaw nearest to the stand of trees behind the village, became alert as she heard the distinctive sound of a horse stepping on a tree branch. She called out to the women nearest to her. A few seconds later, the majestic unmistakeable Paint stallion of Cloud Dancing's emerged. Perched upon his back was Cloud Dancing. To the squaw's great relief, Shining Star was leaned up against him. Stream Jumping trailed him. Everyone quickly gathered around them. Cloud Dancing gingerly picked up Shining Star and handed her down to the women. She was delirious with fever and incredibly weak. Cloud Dancing spoke. "Take her to the Medicine Woman," he said in Cheyenne.

"She is not here. We will have to take care of her." A woman replied in the native tongue. Several of the squaws guided Shining Star back to her teepee so that they could take care of her.

"What do you mean she isn't here!" Cloud Dancing exclaimed. She explained to him that Michaela had left early that morning to go find Sully. Cloud Dancing spun his horse around and started to take off back into the trees, but the woman called out to him.

"I would not worry about them, they will come home soon. Besides, you need to ride into town to get their family." Cloud Dancing pulled his horse to a stop and turned him back towards the teepees. He halted in front of the largest teepee where the Sully family stayed. Katie and Brooke ran out to meet him, and after he dismounted his horse, he scooped them up in his arms.

"Where are Mama and Papa?" Katie asked.

"I'm not sure, but they will be back soon," answered Cloud Dancing.

"What about Leenie and Matthew, and Brian? When will they be here?"

"I'm going to go get them right now, okay? I need you to stay with Dew Drop until I get back." He said, motioning to the squaw who was standing in the doorway of the teepee.

"Okay," Katie replied. Cloud Dancing hurried to where the wagon was parked and quickly hitched the horses up. He made it to the station in record time, barely arriving before the train rolled up. He didn't have to wait long before the bustling Sully and Cook families emerged from the train. What a sight they were. Matthew and Andrew left to go make sure their bags were unloaded properly. Colleen had eleven-month-old Benjamin on her hip, and Mabel had Thomas, who was now five months old, on hers. Brian had Anna Rose on his shoulders. They quickly spotted him and started to make their way to him. He gave hugs to everyone. "Where's Ma and Pa?" Colleen asked.

"Ummm. I'll explain later. Let's get your bags loaded and get on our way. If we hurry we will be able to be home before nine tonight.

They were ten minutes into their journey before Cloud Dancing broached the subject. He quickly explained the events that had transpired in the past 48 hours.

"So when you left, they still hadn't returned?" asked Colleen.

"No. But do not worry. A brave escorted Michaela directly to Sully before following me. They are together. There was a storm coming, and my guess is that they hunkered down. If they are not back by noon tomorrow I will organize a search party."

"I'm not worried," Matthew said, "This is Michaela and Sully we are talking about. They will be fine."

"Yes. This isn't the first time something like this has happened." Brian agreed.

"Well, I still don't like the fact they haven't returned yet. Ma is due in a little over a month. She shouldn't be out there." Colleen countered.

"I'm sure everything will work out," Mabel said softly. They arrived back at the village just after nine o'clock. Cloud Dancing pulled the wagon right in front of the cluster of teepees. Hearing the wagons roll up outside, Katie and Brooke burst through the door of the largest teepee.

"Leenie, Matthew, Brian!" Katie yelled. Brian jumped down from the wagon seat and caught the girls in the air as they launched themselves at him. The rest of the family slowly unloaded the wagon, starting with the sleeping children. Cloud Dancing showed them who was sleeping in which teepee, before sneaking out to find and check on Shining Star. He found her in her own teepee. She was sitting by the fire with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Upon seeing Cloud Dancing enter the teepee, she stood up and ran into his arms.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "I'm fine. I took a nap and ate something. Now I just need you."

"I'm here," he said.


	26. Chapter 26

Michaela and Sully were up early the next morning giving the twins a five o'clock feeding, and they couldn't go back to sleep. Surprisingly, the twins slept rather well for their first night. They sat together, talking, and watching the first rays of daylight come over the horizon. The twins resumed their peaceful sleep in the protective arms of their parents. Michaela still could not believe the events that had transpired in the past couple of days. "I wonder what the children are thinking?" asked Michaela, "They arrive at the village only to find that we aren't there and are instead somewhere in the forest?"

"I wonder what they are going to think when we return to the village?" asked Sully.

"I don't know, but can you imagine what the townspeople will think after we go back to Colorado with not one, but two babies?" They spoke until it was light enough for Sully to prepare for their journey back to the village. Michaela laid the babies on the makeshift bed and went to help Sully. He was beginning to make a travois. They only had one horse, and Michaela was not up to walking or riding astride. Using strong poles, pieces of rope he had scavenged, bark, and the blanket Michaela had been wrapped in when she left the village, he assembled a sturdy travois. Sully then left to go pick a couple of handfuls of berries for breakfast. Michaela ducked back into the wickiup and gathered the supplies. Sully returned and they quickly consumed the wild fruit. Josef and James began to fuss and Michaela fed them one more time, before swaddling them in the fur baby blankets. She laid them back down on the bed. Sully helped Michaela get settled on the travois before placing a swaddled baby in the crook of each arm. Feeling confident that they were ready to leave camp, Sully mounted up, and slowly urged the horse on.

Finally, after five hours of traveling, Michaela and Sully were nearly to the village. They had moved slowly, stopping often to rest and feed the babies. The horse knew that they were nearly home. Her ears perked, and an extra spring emerged in her step. She knew that she would soon be back with her herd. Michaela was feeling so many emotions. She was excited to see her children again, and she couldn't wait to see everyone's reactions when they showed up with Josef and James. Knowing she would soon be together with her family brought other anxieties to her mind. She was worried about how she would be able to handle having four youngsters in the house, all under six. Katie was old enough to be a big help, but Brooke… well, Brooke was another story. She was a handful, that was for sure. And now she had two newborns. What about her career? How was she going to be able to do that? And what about still being a good wife? Sully pulled the horse to a stop. He had a sixth sense when it came to Michaela. He knew how she would be feeling. He dismounted and went to her. He knelt on the ground by her side. Michaela gave a weak smile. Sully brushed Michaela's hair out of her face and then kissed her forehead. "Hey. Everything's gonna be alright. Okay? We'll figure everything out later. But now, let's go see the rest of our offspring." He got back on the horse and nudged her on. They crested the last hill that overlooked the village. Sully stopped the horse as they peaked the knoll. Tendrils of smoke lazily drifted towards the clear blue sky. The tribesmen and women were scurrying around like busy bees. Michaela lifted her head and looked toward their small camp of teepees. She could see Colleen and Mabel working over the large campfire. There were also three men whom Michaela assumed were Matthew, Andrew, and Brian, cutting and stacking wood. She didn't, however, see Katie, Brooke or Anna Rose, and so she figured they were playing. She felt a thrill of excitement go through her at the thought of seeing everyone again. Sully started the decline down the hill. They were about halfway down before Michaela saw Brian look towards them. He stared at them for half a minute, no doubt trying to figure out who they were. Once he finally recognized them, he thrust an arm in their direction and yelled something to alert the others. He took off at a dead run in their direction. The rest of the family were quick on his heels. They met halfway in between the bottom of the hill and the village. Sully pulled the horse to a stop. "Ma, Pa!" Brian yelled. Sully swung off the horse and went around to the side of the travois. The family gathered close around him. He leaned down and picked up James from Michaela's arm. He turned around to face the family. They all gasped and started asking all kinds of questions. He handed James off to Colleen. The family oohed and awwed over him.

"Look how adorable he is!" exclaimed Colleen.

"Look at his hair!" Brian said.

"He's so tiny!" Said, Matthew.

Meanwhile, Sully helped Michaela to stand. She had Josef clutched to her chest. Sully turned around and tucked Michaela's arm into his elbow. Michaela cleared her throat. The family's chatter died down and they turned to face her. Their mouths gaped open in astonishment.

"Everyone, meet Josef Byron, and James Michael." The family erupted in cheers. They all clustered around them. They were so loud that the babies started to cry. They walked the rest of the way to their campsite and settled down next to the campfire.

"So twins, huh?" asked Matthew.

"Yep!" said Sully.

"You delivered them?" asked Mabel

"Uh-huh."

"You know, now that I think back, everything makes total sense. My increased symptoms, how big I was, the whole pregnancy really. Even the delivery." Michaela said, "And yes, Sully did an amazing job, as usual."

"And how was the delivery?" asked Andrew.

"Quite difficult and scary. I'll spare the rest of the family the details, but I will consult with you and Colleen later.

Cloud Dancing and Shining Star quickly approached the family, and the girls were right behind them. Sully jumped up from his spot on the log and dropped to his knees, holding his arms out. Katie and Brooke, as well as Anna Rose, stepped into his embrace. After a couple of seconds, Sully released them, stood up and wrapped Cloud Dancing in a bear hug, pounding his back. The girls ran over to Michaela and she threw her arms around them. Once she released them, Shining Star walked over to Michaela. Michaela wrapped her in a hug. "I'm so glad you're okay!" she whispered.

"You too." Shining Star echoed. Michaela turned and pointed to the babies. Brian had Josef and Mabel had James. Katie and Brooke ran over to see their new brothers.

"Two of dem!" Brooke yelled. The family laughed.

Seeing as it was lunchtime, Mabel whipped up a meal, while Colleen and Andrew retreated into a teepee with Michaela and the babies. After a quick examination, Michaela changed her clothes and took the time to brush and re-braid her hair. Colleen and Andrew checked over the babies.

"All seems to be well!" Colleen said. Michaela sat down and fed them. While she did so, she explained the delivery.

"I cannot believe Sully handled all that!" Exclaimed Andrew.

"I don't know what I would have done without him. He was my rock." Michaela sighed.

"Dinner's ready!" Mabel announced. Michaela swaddled the sleeping babies and laid them on the bed of furs. She buttoned her blouse and they all three walked out to eat. They talked while they ate, and caught each other up on all the happenings since they had all been together at Christmas. After lunch, Michaela and Sully returned to their teepee, where Michaela rebandaged Sully's large wound, before snuggling close and falling asleep. They dozed on and off the rest of the day; content in knowing that they were safe and the whole family was reunited once more.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

The last few days of March were spent in rest and recovery for all those involved. Colleen, Andrew, Matthew, Mabel and Brian plus all the kids were grateful for the excuse to relax and convalesce from their travels. Michaela was starting to feel a little less sore from the delivery, and Sully's shoulder was healing up nicely. James and Josef were now fully recuperated from the birth and were beginning to be more active. Their personalities were starting to show too. James was more active and demanding. When he wanted something, he would begin to scream as loud as his little lungs could; he wouldn't stop until he got it. Josef was the calmer of the two. He rarely fussed and loved to be cuddled. They never had the want to be held, as someone in the family always had them in their arms.

Shining Star quickly recovered from the kidnapping and was anxious to be married to Cloud Dancing. The ceremony was on the first of April, and the celebrations took place directly after and continued all night. It was a new experience for the Sully and Cook families.

It was early the next morning before the celebrations came to an end. The women had put the kids to bed much later than usual, but then returned to the festivities. Finally, at around two in the morning, Michaela, Colleen, and Mabel retired to their tents. The men soon followed. Michaela was just getting the twins settled nursing when Sully ducked through the door. He turned around and tied it shut before stripping off his shirt and positioning himself behind her. Michaela sagged against him.

"This has been quite an interesting trip. Don't you think?" Michaela softly asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Yes, it has." Sully smiled and said. He brushed his finger against Josef's cheek as he nursed. Soon it became apparent that they needed to burp. Michaela handed James to Sully. They propped them on their shoulder and softly patted their backs. "Are you ready to go home?" Sully asked.

"I am," Michaela replied. "I have had so much fun here, but what I wouldn't give to sleep in my own house and cook over my own stove." Michaela sighed. "We won't be able to leave until the babies are a little older. My guess would be about a week and a half."

"How 'bout we leave April tenth? Will that give them enough time?"

"Yes. That should be just right." The twins quickly fell asleep, and Sully laid them in their makeshift crib before climbing into bed and snuggling Michaela close.

The next ten days flew by and before they knew it, they were packing the wagon for their return trip. Anna Rose, Katie, and Brooke were running around and making the most out of the short time they had left. They had made some dear friends while they had been here. Michaela tucked James and Josef in a large basket made by the women of the camp that was filled with soft furs on the floor in the back of the wagon. Baby Tommy was also being tucked into a similar basket, except he was placed on the floor of the wagon seat.

"Katie! Brooke! Anna! It's time to go! Say your goodbye's!" Michaela called to the girls. They quickly hugged their friends before bounding over to the wagon. Sully lifted them into the back where Brian was setting up a cocoon of blankets. Cloud Dancing was preparing several horses for their trek into town to the train station. Michaela, Mabel, Shining Star, Colleen, and the kids were going in the wagon, while Sully, Matthew, Brian, Andrew and Cloud Dancing were riding horseback into town. Cloud Dancing and Shining Star were escorting them to town and then would take the horses and wagon back. The entire village was gathered around them. Michaela walked down the line of women and quickly embraced them. Mabel and Colleen did the same. They returned to the wagon where Matthew lifted Mabel and Andrew lifted Colleen onto the wagon seat and Sully helped Michaela into the back. Shining Star also climbed onto the wagon seat and took the reins. She would drive the first leg of the journey. The men mounted up.

"Let's head out!" Sully called. The wagon lurched forward. Everyone waved vigorously until they went down a hill and the village dropped out of sight. Michaela settled down in the back, the girls curling up around her, hoping to get some rest before the babies next feeding. Michaela listened to the lull of conversation around her before gently drifting off to sleep.

She was awakened two hours later when James began to howl. She quickly reached over and pulled him out, hoping he wouldn't awake Josef. She looked around at her surroundings as she unbuttoned her blouse and cradled James to her breast. All three of the girls were in a deep sleep, all piled together. Hearing James' cry, Shining Star, Mabel, and Colleen stopped their conversation and looked back. A smile graced their faces.

"Did you sleep well?" asked Mabel.

"I did, surprisingly!" replied Michaela.

By the time James was finished nursing and was fast asleep, Josef had awakened and was throwing his fisted hands around, demanding to be fed. Michaela laughed and picked him up. "Aren't you just lively this morning!" she cooed to him. The girls woke up shortly after she was finished feeding and requested that the wagon be stopped so that they could use the bathroom and stretch their legs. Shining Star called out to Cloud Dancing in Cheyenne, letting the menfolk know of their plans. They pulled up their horses and dismounted before approaching the wagon and helping the women and children down. Mabel quickly nursed Tommy and Colleen nursed Benji while the girls ran amuck, releasing the energy that had stockpiled. Soon, they were back on their way.

The rest of the way into town was much the same. Michaela switched between sleeping and nursing, and the girls dozed much of the time. Every once in a while they would stop to rest and water the horses, as well as stretch and move around. They arrived in town shortly before supper time. They grabbed a quick meal before checking into a hotel.

The next morning dawned bright and early. Sully had purchased the tickets the night before when they had first got to town so they wouldn't have to worry about it during the hustle and bustle sure to happen in the morning. The whole family arose early and went to share one last meal with Shining Star and Cloud Dancing. They would then escort the Sully and Cook families to the station. The goodbyes would be said there. Shining Star and Cloud Dancing made their rounds through the family giving each member a hug. Finally, they came to Michaela and Sully.

"Come to visit," Michaela whispered to Shining Star as she hugged her.

"I will," she promised. Shining Star gave a quick hug to Sully as Cloud Dancing embraced Michaela.

"Medicine Woman… You have yet again amazed me. I can't thank you enough for all you have done."

"It was my pleasure, Cloud Dancing," Michaela said, teary-eyed. Cloud Dancing moved to Sully. They met in a bear hug; pounding each other's backs.

"It was nice to see you again, Brother." Cloud Dancing said.

"Don't be shy 'bout coming to visit, you hear!" Sully admonished. The family all laughed and waved as Shining Star climbed into the wagon and Cloud Dancing swung onto his majestic Paint. He gave a yell and turned his trusty steed around and headed out of town at a gallop, the other horses in tow.

It was quite a chore getting everybody settled in the Pullman cars. There were two five-year-olds, a three- year old, and four that were under one, with two of them being less than two weeks old. The men helped the women and children get everything situated, before returning outside to secure their luggage. Shortly after their return, the train lurched into movement. Before long, the lulling of the train had them all dozing.

Kaite, Anna Rose, Brooke, and babies slept off and on until almost lunchtime, allowing the adults to get a little shut-eye also. By the time it was noon though, the girls were awake and pestering to eat. The family freshened up before going to the dining car. As she was still tired, Michaela volunteered to stay with the four sleeping babies. Sully brought Michaela a tray of food on the family's return from the dining car. "Here you go, Love." He said, handing it to her.

After lunch, the girls and babies were extremely fussy, and impatient. Whether it was from their inability to move around and play, the excitement of being almost home, or a little of both, all the adults were frazzled. Brian did his best to help keep his siblings, niece and nephews entertained, but it was all for naught.

Michaela looked out the window at the terrain from her chair. Thankfully everybody had settled down. It was late afternoon, and at this point and time, she was the only one awake. She looked around and studied the people she loved. The train car had been converted into the sleeping car. Colleen and Andrew lay squished together on a single bed made for one, Andrew's arms draped around Colleen in a protective manner. They were both so young, yet so full of love. Matthew and Mabel were sleeping in a similar manner. Each of them had suffered devastating losses, With Matthew having lost Ingrid and Mabel losing her first husband; Michaela was glad that they had found each other. The babies were sound asleep in their homemade baskets, and each of the girls were tucked in on a bed, Brian too. Sully was laid on his stomach on the floor next to James and Josef's basket. One arm was cushioning his head and the other was stretched out in front of him. With her heart full, Michaela got up from her seat and laid down on the bed closest to Sully. She too laid on her stomach. She cradled her head with one arm and draped her other one over the edge of the bed so that her hand rested on Sully's muscled back. Her heart was full as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Hope you are all enjoying this! There will be one more chapter of this story! I know! It is so bittersweet! But don't worry. I have plans to continue with sequels following the rest of their lives! The next in line is technically a prequel. It will tell Matthew and Mabel's story! I would love to hear your thoughts! Review or PM me!**


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Dorothy sighed as she finished editing her latest article. "This is one of the best articles I've done! I wish Michaela were here to read it. I think she would find it quite interesting." She said to herself. A frown crossed her face as she thought of her absent friend. "I wonder what ever could have happened to them to make them be this late. We were expecting them home two weeks ago. Michaela is now only two weeks away from delivering! How miserable she must be!" Dorothy sighed again and scratched her head. She was worried nigh to death. She gathered her things and walked to the door. She took one last glance around the room before she firmly closed the door. She had a few errands to run before the day was over. It was a beautiful evening. It had warmed up the last couple weeks and the last of the snow had melted off, revealing small shoots of green. Dorothy headed to Horace's to pick up her mail. She was expecting a package. Just as she approached the station, she heard the screech of wheels against the rails, signaling the arrival of a train. She turned the corner and the boardwalk came into view. She approached the counter.

"Well hello there Dorothy!" Horace greeted.

"Evening Horace. Has my package arrived yet?"

"Let me see. I think I remember it coming in. Let me check in the back here."

A crash sounded from inside the office. "Oh well for heaven's sake! I just knocked over every single thing in here! Give me just a minute Dorothy! It's got to be in this mess somewhere!" Dorothy sighed and leaned back against the counter, taking in the familiar sights and sounds of her surroundings. She could hear the clanking of steel coming from Robert E's shop, the comforting smell and rumble of conversation from Grace's cafe, horses and wagons coming down the street, raucous laughter in the saloon, as well as the voices of many people as they went about their normal day. Horace approached the counter just as a specific voice jumped out at her from the direction of the train station boardwalk. "Here you are, Dorothy…"

"Shh," Dorothy commanded, "Do you hear that voice?" She whispered. Horace cupped his ear. The familiar voice sounded again. "Katie! Brooke! Anna Rose! Please stay right here!" Their excited shrieks of finally being home again echoed around them.

"That's Dr. Mike's voice!" Horace exclaimed.

"Hurry! Go tell everyone!" Dorothy told him before she started to quickly walk towards the sound of her dearest friend's voice. As she got closer, the voices of Matthew, Mabel, Brian, Andrew, Colleen, and Sully reached her ears. Finally, they came into eyesight. Michaela had her back to her, her long red hair swept into a messy looking bun on top of her head. Dorothy stopped abruptly and gasped at the sight in front of her as Michaela turned around. The girls ran in circles around the adults, as they unloaded several trunks from a train car. Mabel had Thomas on her hip and Colleen had Benjamin on hers. But all that wasn't what stopped Dorothy. Cradled against Michaela's chest in a soft leather carrier, similar to the one she used to wear when Katie and Brooke were babies, were TWO newborns dressed in adorable buckskin jumpers. Now Dorothy took off at a run towards them, her dark green dress swishing around her legs. "Michaela! Oh, Michaela!" She shouted. All of the family's eyes darted towards Dorothy. Michaela quickly but softly handed the sleeping babies to the outreaching arms of Sully and Brian, before taking off at a run towards her friend. They met in a massive hug. They happily rocked back and forth, each shedding tears of joy and reunion. They separated and dashed away their tears.

"You simply must tell me everything!" Dorothy cried.

"Oh, I will! First of all, come meet the twins."

"Twins! I just can't believe it!" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Trust me. Neither can I!" Michaela laughed. She led Dorothy over to the family and took Josef from Brian's arms. She handed him over to Dorothy and then took James from Sully. Dorothy sighed as she softly traced a finger over his face. "That's Josef, and this is James."

"You finally got your boys didn't you!"

"I sure did!"

Suddenly there was a rumble of animated voices and a mob of excited people, with Horace at the head, that descended upon them. They all came to a fast stop when they realized what had happened while Michaela had been gone. After the initial shock was over, they rushed towards the Sully and Cook families. But before they could envelop them in all their love, Sully stepped forward and held his hand out.

"We made it back folks!" He yelled. The crowd erupted in cheers. "Now I am sure you have questions, so let's all go to the cafe and we'll tell you about it!" Again there were cheers and the throng of people headed up towards Grace's. Robert E, Hank, Jake, and Daniel stayed behind to help haul the luggage over to the wagon that had been stored at the livery. Michaela tucked the babies back in her carrier and followed after the crowd. Mabel, Colleen, and Dorothy fell into step beside her. Katie, Anna Rose, and Brooke ran excitedly ahead of them, anxious to revisit their old hangouts and see their friends. Grace scurried ahead of the crowd to prepare the cafe.

By the time Michaela arrived at the cafe, Grace had arranged the chairs and tables to fit a large portion of the town. She had even set chairs up at the front where the family would sit. As Michaela approached, Grace motioned for her to sit in the seat front and center. Michaela complied. Dorothy offered to take James while they waited for Sully and the rest of the family to arrive before starting the very complicated and eventful synopsis of their trip to Montana.

The whole crowd sat completely enthralled, their bodies leaning forward, their attention completely fixed on Michaela and Sully as they told of their experiences in Montana. Cheers and applause sounded as they wrapped up the story. Michaela snuck away to her clinic to nurse James and Josef while the rest of the family mingled amongst the crowd. She settled herself into the rocking chair in one of the recovery rooms. Unbeknownst to her, Sully had seen her leave and followed her. He quietly walked into the room and situated himself behind the rocker. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently massaged them. He felt Michaela relax. "It feels so great to be home again." Michaela quietly said.

"How 'bout we get out of here and go home to our house?"

"I think that's a wonderful idea." Michaela answered.

"Okay then, you finish nursing these little tyrants, I'll pull the wagon over, collect the girls from the party, let Matthew and Colleen know and we'll be out of here."

"Sounds amazing." Sully strode out of the room and down the stairs. He quickly harnessed the horses and pulled the wagon in front of the clinic. He put the brake on before jumping down and going across to the cafe. He made the rounds and told everyone that Micheala was tired and was ready to head home. They sent their good wishes and love. Sully found Katie and Brooke and helped them into the wagon before retrieving the boys and placing them in their baskets. He helped Michaela up and then seated himself next to her in the driver's seat.

"Let's go boys!" He said to the horses. The wagon lunged into motion and shouts of "Goodbyes" and "congratulations" could be heard from Grace's as they pulled out of town. The family waved back.

Katie and Brooke giggled the whole way home. They were so excited to finally be back. Surges of joy arose in Michaela's heart too. With each familiar sight or sound of Colorado Springs, the joy rose even more. They arrived at their home shortly. "We're home!" Sully announced as he stopped the horses. The girls squealed. Sully jumped out and helped them down from the wagon. They ran up the steps and opened the door. Their excited yells echoed through the house as they made the rounds through to make sure everything was as it should be. Sully helped Michaela down. He picked up the basket with the twins and set it in on the ground by their feet. Sully reached down, picked up Josef and handed him to Michaela before placing James in his own arms. Sully positioned him in his right arm so that he could hold Michaela's hand. Together they ascended the stairs and stepped into their home, ready to start the new era of their lives.

 **Author's Note: I did it! I hope you loved embarking on this journey with me! Don't worry! The first chapter of the prequel (about Matthew and Mabel) will be posted shortly after this one. (Maybe even tonight!) Their story will be called THEA(Their Happily Ever After) - Matthew and Mabel's story. I'll try to include a link to it.**


End file.
